


Cursed Bodies and Stolen Hearts

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Howl's Moving Castle AU, M/M, Magic, Witchcraft, Witches and Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a wizard hiding from the war, not to mention his old flame Bert, and Frank is a pet shop worker who gets tangled up in the middle with a curse placed on his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Sylvia/jettblackjune because she really, really wanted a Howl's Moving Castle frerard.

“Frank, dear,” Linda called into the back room. Frank looked up, the rabbits he was feeding nibbling happily at their food. “I’ve closed up the front. Now remember, I’ll be away until early tomorrow afternoon, so make sure the shop is opened on time.”

“Okay, ma,” Frank said. Linda smiled at him, patting his long hair and heading back to the front room. Frank rubbed one of the rabbits behind its ears, smiling softly. He stood and walked into the front room, listening to the two other shop workers talk about the infamous wizard Gerard. Frank caught one of them saying something about him hiding from the cops and Frank shook his head.

The two young women left the shop and Frank followed them, exiting and locking the door behind him. He wanted to talk a walk before heading back home.

He looked up at the bright blue sky, smiling at the warm breeze. The streets were busy, people getting there last minute shopping done before the stores closed.

Frank hopped on the tram, riding it through the town, before hopping off and making his way towards a wide alley.

“Hey there, cutie,” a voice cooed and Frank jumped. He saw two police officers leaning against a wall, both leering at him. Frank cringed, shuddering slightly. “You look lost,” the tall blonde one said. “Maybe we could help you out.”

“Eh, no thanks,” Frank replied. He tried to weave his way around them but the darker haired man blocked him.

“Aww, c’mon now. We won’t bite,” he smirked and Frank took step back.

A hand gripped his shoulder gently, a warm body pressing up beside him as a soft voice spoke. “I’ve been looking for you,” it said and Frank looked up. The man was handsome, skin smooth and pale, his bright blonde hair just above his shoulders. His nose was small and upturned and he glanced down, smiling at Frank.

Frank blushed lightly, looking down at his feet.

“Don’t you two gentlemen have somewhere to be?” the stranger asked. He waved a hand, a light flourish to the movement. Frank watched with amazement at the cops straightened up instantly, turned and marched off. He blinked and the stranger squeezed his shoulder gently. “C’mon,” he said, ushering Frank down the alley.

“Wh-where are we going?” he asked. He didn’t know if he should trust this beautiful stranger even if he wasn’t threatening in appearance.

“We’re being followed,” the man said softly. Frank flinched, glancing over his shoulder. 

Strange looking men were behind them, seeming to slink more than walk.

“Stay calm,” the man said and Frank looked up to him. He grabbed Frank’s left hand across his chest, his right hand sliding down Frank’s arm and gripping his other hand.

Frank tensed as they moved faster, almost running down the alley and around a corner. The men were closing in, Frank could practically feel them reaching for their clothes.

The end of the alley came into view and Frank saw it was a dead end. “Shi-what?!” he shouted, watching the wall slip down and away. Down and down it went and Frank felt his body starting to fall with it, only the man’s hands holding him up.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “you’re doing fine. Just walk.”

Frank gulped and his body shook as he mocked walking through the air. The ground, buildings and people shrinking below him. “How-?” He blinked up at the man, eyes wide and mouth open. The man simply smiled softly.

The ground started getting closer and Frank felt his feet tap off the shingles of a roof. A balcony loomed closer and Frank’s feet tapped down on the railing. He hopped down to the porch and the man released his hands. Frank turned, seeing him standing on the railing.

“I’ll lead them away. Wait a few minutes before leaving here,” he said. 

Frank nodded and the man leaped from the balcony. “Don’t!” he shouted, rushing to the edge. The man was nowhere to be seen. “Who was that?” he hummed, looking down at the still busy streets.

He looked at the building he had landed at. It was his friend’s family’s sweet shop. 

_Convenient,_ he thought, making his way to the door with one final glance over his shoulder. He slipped inside, passing by one of the shop workers who smiled brightly.

Poking his head into the main room from the store room door, he smiled at his friend, Jamia, hard at work. She noticed him and grinned, shrieking lightly. “Frankie!” He watched her turn to the other worker, whispering something and getting a nod before rushing over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in weeks! How did you get here? I didn’t see you come in through the front door,” she enquired and Frank shrugged. She led Frank back into the store room and they sat on the wooden crates.

“Some-some guy brought me,” he said, rubbing his neck. “He flew me, I guess? Like, just lifted me into the air. No hover craft or anything.”

Jamia’s eyes widened. “Oh, I wonder if it was Gerard!” she giggled. “Better be careful, Frankie. I hear he goes after pretty little things hearts, like yours.”

“No, he goes after pretty young ladies hearts,” Frank retorted. “I’m a guy and certainly not even remotely attractive.” Jamia pouted out her lip at him and he continued. “He was just some weird guy.”

“If you say so,” she huffed.

“Jams, we need you back up front,” her sister called out and Jamia stood.

Frank followed her, being engulfed in another tight hug. “You stay safe,” she said and Frank nodded. “And I don’t care what you say, you’d be a damn fine catch for any man, woman or wizard. Well, maybe not a wizard. You wouldn’t wanna be caught by one of them,” she smiled and Frank laughed.

“Thanks Jamia. I’ll see you soon?”

“You’d better, Frank Iero. I know where you live,” Jamia scolded, smiling seconds later and rushing back out front. 

Frank followed her, stepping out the front door and into the slowly fading light. The evening was warm and Frank started his journey back home, oblivious to the man sitting in the red car watching his movements.

The man grinned, opening the car door and placing a small glass vial on the cobblestones. Thick oil slicks wormed their way over and filled the vial before he picked it back up, shutting the door and the car driving down the street.

It was dark by the time Frank made it back to the shop, the street lights illuminating the outside of the buildings. He unlocked the door, walked through and locked it back. The shop was quiet save for the sound of the hamster wheels turning and the soft crunching of food. He walked towards the store room when the door jingled. Turning, he saw a figure draped in a dark red cloak, a wide grin on his scruffy face.

“T-the shop’s closed, please come back in the morning,” Frank said. He could have sworn he locked the door.

“What a pathetic shop this is,” the man said, walking forward. “I wouldn’t want to come back at any time, let alone in the daylight.”

Frank bristled, tensing his shoulders. 

“I’d even hate to see you in the daylight, such a homely looking thing,” the man sneered and Frank felt something snap inside him.

“Please leave,” he ordered, keeping his temper in check. He walked past the man and opened the front door, waiting for him to go.

The man snickered, “You’re very brave to take on the Wizard of the Wastes. Brave and fucking stupid.”

Frank flinched and two men walked up the steps behind him. The man in the shop flew at Frank and he screamed, crossing his arms over his face. His body felt weak, so much more exhausted than it had been minutes before.

“You’ll never be able to tell anyone about that little curse,” the man laughed. “Send my regards to Gerard. Ta!” 

The door closed behind him and Frank heard the animals whining, some scratching at their enclosures. He groaned, moving his arms away from his face and froze. “What-?” He blinked repeatedly, staring at his hands. But, they were old and wrinkly. He rushed over to the counter, grabbing the small compact he knew was underneath and flipping it open. The face in the mirror was his but also not his.

“Oh,” he gulped, turning his head and looking at all the angles. “Oh shit. I’m old!” Frank felt like crying. He was freaking out and his breathing started to increase. “Calm down, Frank,” he told himself, setting the mirror down and pacing to the back of the shop. “Just, stay calm. Deep breaths.”

He whined and walked back to the counter, picking up the mirror again. He was still old in the reflection, probably almost sixty if he had to guess.

“Fuck,” he whined again, finally exiting out the back of the shop. He locked the back door and crossed the small courtyard to the main house. His body moved on autopilot to his room, locking the door and curling up on his bed, the blankets covering him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank groaned, sitting up in bed and wrapping the blanket around him, cocooning himself in the fabric. He glanced down to his hands, clenched around the cotton. They were still wrinkled. He sighed deeply, bowing his head.

He jumped when there was a knock at his door and he buried his head under the cover.

“Frankie?” Linda called through. “Are you feeling well? The girls said you never came down and they had to open the shop.”

“Um,” Frank cringed. In all his fretting last night, he completely forgot he was supposed to open the shop. “I-I’m, I think I’m coming down with something,” he said, faking a cough.

“Oh, my. You sound awful,” Linda said. He could hear her hand on the door and the handle shook slightly. “Want me to bring you some soup? I can make some for you.”

Frank shook his head, forgetting she couldn’t see him. “No, that’s okay,” he said, coughing again. “I’ll make some later.”

Linda sighed and Frank could hear her turning away. “Alright, dear. I’ll come to check on you after I close up shop tonight.”

Frank hummed and listened out for her to leave the hallway. He groaned as he slid off the bed, leaving the blanket behind and making his way to his dresser. He frowned at the reflection, puffing his cheeks out before sighing. He opened the middle drawer and pulled out some clothes and changing. A black button up and dark jeans. “I need to get out of here. I can’t let anyone see me like this.” He walked to the closet, opening the door and digging around the bottom. “That guy said he was the Wizard of the Wastes, so I’ll go to the Wastes and find him and force him to remove this fucking curse,” he grumbled. “Ah ha!” he grinned, holding up the rucksack.

He stood, grabbing a thick scarf and his coat from the hook on the door, and walked to the bedroom door. Pressing his ear to the wood, he listened and made sure the hallway was clear before sneaking out.

He made his way down the hall and downstairs into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets, grabbing a mostly full bag of trail mix and shoving it into his bag. He stuffed a few apples in next to the bag as well as a two liter bottle of water from the counter.

Frank looked around as he exited the kitchen. No one was around and he slipped out the back exit. 

It took him far too long to find someone willing to give him a lift out of town. He was dropped off a few miles away from the Wastes, just outside a small farm house. “Thanks man,” he smiled, waving to the man stepping out of the truck.

“You sure you wanna go out that way” the man asked. “I mean, there are only witches and wizards out there.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Frank said, huffing out a laugh. 

He started on his trek towards the low hills, the mountains in the distance cold and harsh looking through the mist. The day was still warm, the sun bearing down on Frank’s back as he moved higher up the hill. The lush grass and dirt path soon became rocky and uneven. The sun started to set behind him and he panted, gripping the straps on his bag tightly. He groaned and sat on the hard ground, sliding the bag off his shoulders.

“Fuck,” he whined, breathing deep and slow. “I’ve barely made any progress.” He could still see the town below, the river running through it sparkling in the low lying sun. It was getting cooler and the light wind made him shiver.

Frank pulled his bag closer to his leg, unbuckling the clasp and digging inside. He yanked out his coat and scarf, putting them on quickly. He then grabbed out the trail mix and bottle of water. He ate a large handful, gulping down the water and gasping. “This would be so much easier if I had something to lean on. Fucking joints are on fire,” he frowned.

A look around the area showed a fairly long and thick stick poking out of a bush. 

“Perfect.” Frank shoved his food and water back in the bag, closing it and placing it back over his shoulders. He groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, dusting off the seat of his jeans.

He made it over to the stick, grabbing it and trying to pry it from the bush. It was stuck in tight. He groaned and tried again, feeling it loosen before it finally gave and Frank fell to the ground. “Ow,” he whined, rubbing his ass as he stood again.

The stick was standing straight up with nothing supporting it. Frank’s eyes moved up, seeing a pair of tattered pants and shirt then finally a small pumpkin on top. It was a scarecrow.

“What is a scarecrow doing out here?” he mused, frowning at it. The smile carved into its face unnerved Frank. It was creepy, to say the least. “Ugh, I hate pumpkins,” he grimaced. “Especially cursed ones. But at least you’re not upside down, so why don’t you go back to your field?”

Frank turned away, grabbing the straps on his bag again and continued walking deeper into the Wastes. He could hear the loud clacking of wood on stone and he did his best to ignore it. He knew it was the scarecrow but he hoped if he paid it no attention it would lose interest in him.

Another hour of walking and the clacking was still behind him, grating on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard. He stopped, fingers tight around his bag’s straps, and turned, glaring at the pumpkin-headed scarecrow. “Look, go away. I don’t want anything to do with magic. I’ve had enough of that for a lifetime,” he said as it hopped closer. “You don’t owe me anything, please leave me in peace.”

The scarecrow stopped a few feet away and Frank thought it might have finally listened to him. Instead, something wooden dropped to the ground at its feet, or rather, its pole. A cane. It stood there, like it was waiting for Frank to move.

He did after a few tense minutes, picking up the cane and weighing it in his hand. It was fairly light but looked strong. He set the end on the ground to check its height. It was perfect. “Wow, thanks,” he muttered, hand tensing around the curved handle. “You uh, you ain’t got a house with you, do ya? ‘Cause that’d be great right about now,” he smirked.

Pumpkin-head turned and hopped away, back down the mountain.

“Idiot” Frank snickered, turning himself and weaving his way up the mountain. The grass around him was gone, replaced by jagged rocks and a biting wind.

He glanced up to the colorful sky. An airship emerged from behind a cloud only to disappear behind another, its red light tinting the cloud.

The wind started to pick up and snowflakes landed on Frank’s face. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. “I’m never gonna find shelter,” he pouted. He crouched and sat on the hard ground, pulling his knees to his chest. “Hope my water doesn’t freeze.”

Frank huffed a breath onto his hands, trying to warm his numb fingers when he smelled smoke. His eyes widened and he stood again. “There must be a house nearby.”

He headed up and over the small ridge, freezing in his tracks when he saw the giant moving… thing. It was amazing. A big mismatch of shapes jumbled together. The light from the setting sun shone on the metal structure, tinting it with pinks and blues and greens and yellows. He watched pumpkin-head hopping along before it, coming closer and stopping a few feet away from him and he cringed. “What the fuck?! That’s Gerard’s castle!” Frank shrieked, pointing at the metal monstrosity. “Why did you bring it here?!”

The castle groaned, the metal scraping against itself, as it stopped for a moment and Frank whined in his throat. It started to move again, walking passed him and Frank saw a small set of steps on the back, leading up to a door.

Frank sighed and started to run after it, reaching for the railing. Pumpkin-head hopped along after him, too far away to reach the steps. Frank managed to hop up, clinging to the railing at the castle rocked in its walk. A harsh wind blew passed and Frank’s scarf came loose, slipping through his fingers as he tried to grab it. “Dammit,” he cursed. 

Pumpkin-head turned and followed the scarf through the wind and Frank opened the door behind him. There was a short set of stairs that lead to a room with the faint glow of a fire. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing pumpkin-head just behind him, Frank’s scarf around its neck. “You brought my scarf, how nice,” Frank smiled. He reached out and removed it, keeping a firm grip on the fabric. “Thanks, dude. I know I said I don’t like pumpkins, but you’re alright. Hope you find happiness where ever you go,” Frank said and pumpkin-head seemed to bow before hopping away from the castle.

Frank turned back to the door, entering the castle and walking up the stairs. The room was dark, only the small fire in the oversized hearth lighting it. There was a dining chair set in front of it and Frank shuffled over. He grabbed a log from the floor, tossed it to the fire and sat, glancing around the room. 

It seemed to be a living space, but it was so cluttered and rundown that he wasn’t sure if even the great wizard Gerard would be able to live in it. The counters and table were overrun with books and scrolls. The bookcases along the walls were no better, stuffed until it looked like they were about to burst at the seams. Cobwebs and mold clung to every corner, spiders scurrying about in the darkened niches.

Frank thanked whatever higher power there was that he wasn’t scared of creepy crawlies. He could feel himself fighting sleep and he slouched down in the wooden chair, closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

“That is one hell of a spell on you,” a voice said and Frank jumped, looking around the room wildly. “Won’t be easy to break.”

Frank catches sight of the fire; a smirk seemed to dance in its shadows. “I’m going mad. The fucking fire is talking to me,” he said, annoyed with his imagination.

“Bet you can’t tell anyone either,” the fire said and Frank blinked. 

The fire was definitely talking to him. He could see the shadowy mouth forming the words and its eyes watching him. He shook his head. “Are you Gerard?” he asked cautiously.

“Ha!” the fire laughed and Frank straightened up slightly. “No, I’m Bob, fire demon extraordinaire,” it said and Frank nodded slowly.

Something clicked in Frank’s brain at the word ‘demon’. “C-can you break this spell?” he asked, leaning forward, hands on his knees. “My fucking joints are killing me and I’m pissing every few hours! It’s torture!” he whined.

Bob seemed to smirk in his shadowy mouth. “Sure thing,” he said and Frank smiled, “just break the spell binding me to this castle.”

Frank glowered. “Make a deal with a demon, you mean. Nice try, buddy. I ain’t falling for that shit.”

“Please? I’m being exploited here!” Bob whined and Frank crossed his arms. “Gerard works me to death. I have to keep this damned atrocity moving, day and night. Even when he’s not here! Do you have any idea how hard that is? I’d pay to see you try it!”

Frank leaned back in the chair, slouching down as the demon ranted. He could feel sleep’s pull on him again.

“C’mon, man! If you can figure out the secret contract, my spell will break! Then I can break the one on you!” Bob stated and Frank blinked slowly.

“So a bargain is it?” he mumbled, closing his eyes. “Maybe.” He hummed, sleep finally winning the battle.

“Hey-Hey! Old man!” Bob shouted to no avail. “Fucker’s asleep. I have my doubts about this guy,” he huffed out.

The castle groaned as it headed higher up the mountain and deeper into the mist.

~

The harbour was full of battle ships, the huge metal vessels sailing out to sea as the citizens waved from the docks. A man in a military uniform walked away from the canal and towards a small building. The fading paint above the door read ‘The Great Wizard Arthur’. He knocked and waited.

Frank winced, back popping and neck burning from the angle it rested at. He heard a knocking come again and the sound of footsteps coming down the staircase to his right. He froze instantly before feigning sleep as a young man entered the main room.

He watched Frank for a second and Bob spoke, knocking him from his thoughts. “Porthaven.”

The man moved to the counter, tugging a long blue cloak out from under several books and wrapping it around his neck. He pulled the hood over his head, his hands moving down over his face and leaving a long brown and grey beard in their wake. Frank peeked out from the corner of his eye, watching the man go down the steps and grab a small knob above the handle. He turned it and Frank saw a large disc next to the door change from a green quarter to a blue quarter. There was a red and a black quarter on it as well and Frank furrowed his brow, wondering what they were for.

The man opened the door, greeting the military officer. “Good day, sir. Is Arthur in?” the officer asked.

“I’m afraid he is out at the moment. I am answering for him until he returns,” the man said.

“I have an invitation from His Majesty,” the officer explained, handing over a small envelope. “War has come.”

Frank groaned, sitting up in the chair and rubbing his lower back. He threw two logs on the fire, watching Bob grow slightly with each log.

“Everyone is needed, even magicians, witches and wizards,” the officer said. “Arthur must show. Thank you, that is all.” The officer turned and the man shut the door, walking back up the steps and pushing his hood down, removing the disguise.

“Fucking war,” Frank grumbled. “Nothing but an awful and needless thing created by man.”

“And just who the hell are you?” the man asked and Frank grinned.

“Bob let me in,” he said, warming his hands over the flames.

Bob looked stunned. “No I fucking did not!” he shouted. “He just waltzed right in without asking! From the Wastes, none the less!”

“The Wastes? But you’re not a wizard, are you?” the man asked.

“A wizard could never get in here,” Bob said smugly. The door rang and Bob said, “Porthaven.”

The man donned his disguise again, pulling the beard from out of nowhere. He opened the door, speaking with the little girl who stood outside. “Hi there, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“My mommy sent me,” she said.

“So, the same spell again?” he asked and she nodded. He turned, walking up the steps and the girl followed, stopping at the top and looking at Frank quizzically.

Frank blinked at her before moving to the window. “How in the…” He could see the ocean through the pane, the streets still mostly empty.

“Hey mister,” the little girl said as the man bustled around the counter. Frank looked back to her, eyes wide. “Are you a wizard too?”

“I sure am,” Frank grinned. “I’m one of the worst ever. Even the great Gerard is scared of me!” he said and the girl giggled making him smile.

“Here you go,” the man said, holding out a paper bag. “Sprinkle this on your ship and the winds will favor it.”

The little girl thanked him, handing him the money for the spell and hurried out the door, closing it behind her. The man pulled his disguise off again and glared at Frank. “Stop lying to people,” he said.

“You’re lying too, ya know,” Frank smirked. “Pretending to be an old man when you’re barely in your twenties.”

The man’s glare intensified. “It’s magic, not lying,” he stated.

The door rang and he looked up. “Kingsbury,” Bob said and the man, once again, pulled his disguise on.

He moved to the door, turning the small knob. The disc changed from blue to red and he said, “Stand by.” He opened the door a few seconds later and Frank moved to the top of the steps. 

There was another military officer. “Is this the residence of the wizard Pendragon?” he asked and the man nodded. “I come with an invitation from His Majesty,” he said, handing an envelope to the man. “Please inform Master Pendragon that his presence is requested at the palace.”

The man nodded again and Frank slipped down the stairs. “Thank you, I will,” the man said and Frank peered outside.

The officer bowed slightly, turning and leaving as Frank stepped outside. His eyes were wide, taking in the city. It wasn’t the small port town they had been at moments before but a vast, sprawling city with a palace just visible over the buildings.

“Holy shit,” Frank whistled and the man shook his head, walking back inside.

“Get inside before I leave you here,” he said and Frank backed into the house. The man shut the door and walked up the steps, leaving Frank next to the door.

He smiled to himself, grasping the small knob. There was a hole atop it, showing the color red for the moment. Frank turned the knob, the color in the hole changing from red to green as well as the disc by the door. He opened the door and peered out.

The Wastes. A cold wind bit at his face and he shut the door back, turning the disc again. Green to blue.

The sea side town. People were out shopping, chatting with each other and paying him no mind. He shut the door again and gripped the knob when the man spoke.

“Okay, seriously. You’re beginning to piss me off,” he said.

“But-it’s a magic door and so much fun!” Frank whined and the man’s frown deepened. “Where does black lead?” he asked and the man shook his head.

“Only Gerard knows,” he said and Frank sulked. “Now, do you want breakfast or not?”

Frank huffed out a breath, walking up the steps and moving over to the counter. The man had a plate with a large wedge of red cheddar on it and was wrestling a loaf of bread from a drawer. Frank stopped next to him, lifting a metal dome off a plate and seeing thick slices of fresh bacon. There was a basket with at least two dozen eggs next to it and he looked over at the man, who was clearing space on the table.

“But-you have bacon and eggs here. Why are we just having bread and cheese?” Frank asked, watching the man set the loaf on the table next to the plate of cheese.

“Master Gerard said we’re not allowed to use the fire while he’s away,” he said and Frank tutted. “It’s the house rules. Plus Gerard’s the only one who can control Bob.”

“We’ll see about that,” Frank mumbled. He grabbed one of the cat iron skillets from its spot on the wall and slipped the handle of the basket over his arm. He grabbed the plate of bacon and moved to the hearth.

“Wait-“ the man started and Bob shouted, cutting him off. “Screw you, asshole! I’m not cooking shit for you!”

Frank set the basket down on the stone, the plate of bacon on top of it and well away from the fire, and rolled his shirt sleeves up. “I’d like to see you try. You’re a fire, in case you didn’t realise. Fires cook things.” He grabbed the extra-long skillet handle, holding the pan over the fire and Bob stuck his tongue out, making himself grow and spark. “Want me to get a bucket of water?” Frank asked. He leaned in close. “Or maybe I should tell Gerard about our little bargain,” he whispered and Bob shrunk back.

“You wouldn’t!” he said and Frank grinned wide.

He set the pan over Bob’s flame, hearing him whine as he placed a slice of bacon in, watching it sizzle.

“I hope your bacon burns to a fucking crisp,” Bob spat and Frank shushed him.

The man came over, watching in shock. “Wow, he never listens to anyone,” he commented. “Must be the end of the world or something.”

“Hey! Screw you Ray!” Bob spat.

“How about tea with breakfast?” Frank asked and Ray nodded. 

He walked to the sink, frowning at the clutter of dishes and grabbed the copper kettle up from the ground when the door rang. The disc changed itself to black and the door opened, a man walking in. “Hey Gerard! Two letters came today,” Ray said to him and Frank looked over. “One for Arthur and one for Pendragon.”

Frank gulped when he saw the man. Long blonde hair, pale skin, very fancy clothing. He was the same guy who saved him back in his town. He was Gerard. He stiffened and looked back to the bacon sizzling in the cast iron pan.


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard walked into the room, standing near Frank by the hearth. Frank had to keep himself from shivering, the other’s body heat was near unbearable, even standing by the warm fire. “Bob is behaving? Am I dreaming?” Gerard smiled.

“What?! No! He bullied me!” Bob shouted and Frank flinched.

“That’s not an easy task,” Gerard chuckled. He looked to Frank, giving him a soft smile. “So, what should I call you?”

Frank swallowed, moving the bacon in the pan so it didn’t burn. “Um, Frank. Just-just Frank,” he answered and Gerard smiled again. Frank could feel his ears heating up and he smiled back. “I’m your new, uh, new cleaning man… or something,” he mumbled.

Gerard hummed and slid closer to Frank, his arm and hip pressing up against Frank’s and making the smaller shiver. He gently ushered him away from in front of the fire, taking the handle of the skillet himself. Frank bit his lip as Gerard’s fingers slid over his own, taking the spatula from his hand. He saw a beautiful silver ring on his index finger, a deep red stone set in the center. “May I have two more slices of bacon and six eggs please, Frank,” he asked and Frank jumped slightly.

“Oh, y-yes. Of course,” he stammered. He grabbed the bacon from the plate, handing the slices over and hearing them sizzle as they hit the pan. He then handed Gerard the eggs, one at a time, watching him crack them into the pan and toss the shells into Bob’s mouth. The whole room smelled of breakfast and it reminded Frank of home.

“So, who exactly hired you to be our cleaner?” Gerard asked, clearly amused at the idea.

“I did, of course,” Frank stated. “The absolute state of this place, I should have come a lot sooner.”

Gerard merely hummed, smiling softly. He moved the bacon around in the pan and called over his shoulder, “Ray, plates please.”

Ray nodded and moved to the counter behind them. He grabbed up three plates and, after shoving books out of the way, placed them on the table.

“Fucking backstabbers,” Bob sulked, making Frank grin. “Ganging up on me.”

“Hey, Frank, come sit here,” Ray said and Frank turned.

He moved to the table, walking around it and sitting in the chair. Gerard was still at the fire, his back to them and Frank couldn’t help his eyes shifting downwards. He blushed heavily and stared down at the table when Gerard turned around, the skillet in hand.

Gerard scooped two eggs onto each plate and a slice of bacon. Ray slid Frank’s plate over and held out three utensils. “Pick one, the rest are dirty,” he said, grinning.

“I don’t doubt that,” Frank mumbled, grabbing a spoon from his hand. His eyes trailed over to the sink, grimacing at the mountain of dishes waiting to be cleaned. He wiped the spoon with his fingers, frowning at it for a moment.

“Here ya go,” Gerard said and Frank looked up, taking the thick slice of bread Gerard held out.

He flushed softly. “T-thank you.” He set the slice on the edge of his plate, next to his bacon and ignored the smirk Ray gave him as he filled a chipped bowl with hot tea.

“Let’s eat,” Gerard smiled, picking up his tea bowl. Ray grinned and Frank looked down to his plate, cutting his eggs with the side of his spoon.

“Aww man, I haven’t had a real breakfast in ages,” Ray said, tearing at his bacon with his teeth.

Frank cringed at him. “Fucks sake, what are you, an animal?” he laughed.

“Hey, what’s that in your pocket,” Gerard asked suddenly and Frank stopped, staring at him. Gerard stared right back, eyes wide and curious.

“In-in my pocket?” Frank asked. _Is he coming on to me?_ He touched his left pants pocket, feeling the edges of something folded beneath the fabric. “What the hell?” he frowned, grabbing out the piece of paper.

Gerard held his hand out across the table. “Give it here,” he said softly.

Frank handed it over, gasping when sparks flew from the red paper the second it touched Gerard’s fingers. It fell to the table, everyone’s eyes on it as it flamed up and burned out, leaving a black symbol scorched into the scrubbed table. It looked like an eye, or maybe a shooting star. Frank couldn’t tell which.

“It-it burned the table,” Ray gaped, blinking up at Gerard. “Is this…”

“Ancient sorcery,” Gerard hummed; a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Powerful sorcery.”

Ray watched him for a moment. “Is it the Wizard of the Wastes?” he asked.

“’He who catches a falling star, oh heartless man, your heart shall be mine’,” Gerard recited and Frank frowned. He looked back to the scorch mark, almost expecting to see the words written around the symbol but there were none. “Oh well, so much for the table,” Gerard breathed. He placed his hand on the table, sliding it over the mark.

Frank and Ray watch in awe as it sparked with pink flames and vanished from the wood. Frank glanced up and caught sight of Gerard’s face. He was excited and Frank felt a little nervous.

“Wow, it’s gone,” Ray gasped.

“The mark may be gone,” Gerard said, rubbing his hand, “but the spell remains.” Frank noticed his palm was burned and he frowned. Gerard stood, grabbing his still full plate and Frank opened his mouth to speak. “Please, continue eating,” Gerard smiled, taking his plate to the hearth. He scraped the food off and into Bob’s mouth, setting the plate aside. “Bob, I need you to move us one hundred miles please,” he said and turned towards the staircase in the corner. “Oh, and send up some hot water for the bath,” he added at the last minute, walking up to the second level.

“You, bathe?” Bob laughed. “It must be the end of the world!”

Frank could feel the room shaking softly as he turned back to his food. 

Ray was watching him and he shifted under the gaze. “Are you sure you don’t work for that wizard?” he asked and Frank flinched.

He balled his hands into fist and glowered. “Fuck no! That damned wizard is th-“ He was cut off, his mouth felt like it was gluing itself shut and he whined. “Fucking-wizard.” He slammed his fists down to the table and Ray grabbed his plate as the bowls of tea sloshed. Books fell from the table, banging to the floor and Frank shouted, “Wait ‘til I get my hands on him! I’ll wring his fucking neck!” He was seething, breathing heavily as he grabbed his spoon and finished his breakfast. 

Ray stared at him, eyes wide and plate still in his hands.

~

“Where’s the broom?” Frank shouted up the stairs.

“In the corner, next to the sink!” Ray shouted back.

Frank grumbled. He was looking in that corner but all he could see was the huge pile of dishes. He shifted the mugs and plates around with his shoe, his stomach turning when he saw the mold growing on some of the ones near the bottom. “Gross.”

He turned, looking at the opposite corner and groaned. Of course it was behind him. He grabbed the broom, yanking if free from the dishes on top of it. A few bowls slid down the pile, clinking loudly as Ray pounded down the stairs. 

“Okay, we need to clear the floors and counters so we can clean properly,” Frank instructed and Ray nodded. “I’ll start clearing the cobwebs from the rafters while you do that.”

“Sure thing,” Ray said, moving to a corner and grabbing a pile of thick books. He took them out the open door, Porthaven’s quiet streets just outside, and Frank flipped the broom upside down. 

It took hours, Gerard hadn’t come back downstairs and Frank and Ray were covered in dust by the time the main room was spotless. All the counters were spot free, the dishes shined from their spots on top of them and the floor was without a trace of dirt.

“Frank,” Bob whined as Frank walked passed him. “Frank, I need wood! Frank, what are you doing?” he asked, watching Frank set a sheet down in front of the fireplace. He set a cast iron bucket off to the side and grabbed the fire tongs. “Frank. Frank!” Bob shouted, clinging to the hunk of wood that was picked up. “No! Fuck! Don’t let me drop!” he whined as the wood was set across the lip of the bucket, keeping him suspended over the air.

“I’m just cleaning out the ash, ya baby,” Frank stated and Bob whined again, the little log rolling as he tried to stay on top of it. He grabbed the fireplace shovel and started scraping the ash out and onto the sheet until it was mostly off. He used the broom to wipe the remainder from the fireplace and grabbed the ends of the sheet, tying them together and ignoring Bob’s continuous whining.

“Oh no, oh no no no-“ Bob cried. 

The wood broke in two and he fell to the bottom of the bucket, a little smoke ring rising just as Gerard walked into the room. He lifted the small bucket and poured the now little blue flame into his hand, blowing gently on Bob and placing a few logs in the fireplace. He set Bob onto the logs, watching him burn a bright orange and yellow as Frank walked back into the room. He paused, the broom and a bucket of water in hand, and watched Gerard warming his hands over the fire.

“Tormenting my little flame might be fun, but try to make sure Bob doesn’t go out?” Gerard asked, giving Frank a soft smile. “I kinda need him.”

Ray stepped inside behind Frank and Gerard walked to the door, shutting it and turning to knob to the black disc. “Are you going out?” Ray asked and Gerard nodded.

“Try to make sure Frank doesn’t get too carried away,” Gerard hummed and Frank felt abashed. Gerard opened the door and jumped through. Frank caught sight of a pitch black area staring back at him just before the door snapped shut and the disc turned back to blue.

“What did you do?” Ray asked, squinting at Frank, who merely shrugged.

“He abused me!” Bob supplied. “If I die, Gerard goes with me!”

Frank straightened up, turning his nose up at Bob. “I’m the cleaning man, I clean,” he said and walked to the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray ran up the stairs before Frank, turning at the top. “Wait! Not the second floor!” he shouted and Frank grinned.

“Better hide any little treasures you have,” he snickered.

“Leave my room until last!” Ray yelled, running down the hall.

Frank shook his head, laughing, and followed him up the stairs. The second floor was mostly a winding hallway with at least half a dozen doors on either side and was just as dirty as the main room. He set the bucket down next to the first door and turned the handle, opening it.

It was a bathroom and Frank felt nauseous just looking at it. It was beyond filthy. Every surface needed to be disinfected, maybe even multiple times. Frank grimaced, _How did Gerard even use this bath? He would have been dirtier getting out than when he got in!_ He moved into the room, holding his breath from the smell, and threw the window open. 

A gust of chilled air rushed through and Frank breathed in deep. He peered out the window and gasped. The sight was breath-taking.

The castle was steadily walking along the mountain top, a steep cliff down below, threatening death if it took even one wrong step. “Oh, wow,” he grinned and rushed to the door. “Bob! Are you moving the castle? All by yourself?” he shouted.

“Well, of course I am. What’s the big deal?” Bob griped.

Frank ran to the stair railing, leaning down over and looking at the little fire. “It’s incredible, is what!” he grinned. “It’s just-wow! Bob, you’re amazing! This magic of yours, I had you pegged all wrong!”

Bob fluttered and turned a shade of pink. “Y-you really think so? Wow,” he grinned.

Frank turned and ran back down the hall, spotting Ray through and open door. “I’m not ready!” he said and shut the door. Frank moved to the next door, opening it and feeling a strong gust of wind. 

He stepped out onto a balcony off to the side of the castle. A vast lake was in the distance, the mountains reflected in its clear surface. “Wow, it’s beautiful,” he whistled.

There was a loud clanking just below him and he leaned over the edge, seeing a thick stick poking out of a wide hole in the castle. Ray stepped out behind him, looking over his shoulder. “What’s that?” he asked as Frank grabbed the end of the stick.

“Give me a hand,” Frank said. 

Ray leaned over with him, grabbing the stick above Frank’s hands and they both gave it a strong tug, freeing it from the crevice.

“Oh, Pumpkin-head!” Frank grinned, watching the scarecrow hopping away and up to the top of the castle. “You really like being upside down, don’t you. He’s kinda taken a liking to me,” he explained when Ray turned to him. “He led me to this castle and must have followed me afterwards.”

“Are you sure you’re not a wizard?” Ray asked, narrowing his eyes.

“If I am, I’m a fucking terrible one,” Frank laughed. He watched as the castle slowed to a stop, around a hundred feet from the edge of the lake. “C’mon, we have to finish cleaning then hang clothes out while it’s still nice,” he said and Ray nodded, heading back inside.

~

“You know, I think he might be a demon,” Ray said, watching Pumpkin-head drag the clothes line around the field. The clothes pinned to it wafted in the breeze. “I mean, Bob doesn’t seem to mind him.”

Frank hummed, “A demon of the dead, maybe. But, he led me here, so I know he’s not all bad.”

They watched the sun shimmer on the waves for a while, Frank sitting on a chair Ray had brought out for him while Ray, himself, gathered the clothes off the line, folding them and setting them into the basket.

“Hey, all done,” Ray smiled, moving over to the chair.

“Okay, better get inside then.” Frank pushed himself up, rubbing his sore back and trying to pop the kinks out of it. “This is such a peaceful place,” he hummed to himself and followed Ray back to the castle.

~

The hot wind rushed over Gerard’s face, slipping passed his sleek feathers. The ground below him was on fire, the heat lifting him higher. He watched the airships drop bombs on to the land, a deep frown on his face. 

War.

He skimmed down, close to the wreckage around him as another airship released giant bats. Wizards and witches using their magic to disguise themselves. Gerard turned and barrelled straight up and through the group. They regrouped quickly and followed after him, towards the wide ring of clear sky.

Gerard made if through first and the clouds closed over the opening instantly, trapping the monsters below.

The door rings softly, the disc changing to black before the door opened. Gerard stepped through, his feathers dragging the ground as he made his way to the chair in front of the fire. He sat and propped his clawed feet up, head tilted back as he breathed slowly. 

“Whew, you reek. Like burnt flesh and steel and just all together offending to the senses,” Bob stated. 

Gerard groaned, ignoring the comment. The feathers covering his body receded as he shifted back into his human form.

“Keep this up and you’ll never be able to change back,” Bob said. Gerard only smiled, watching the flame grab a log set near his little fire. “Frank put these here, so I won’t have to worry if no one’s around.”

“The war is growing,” Gerard said calmly. “The countryside is ablaze from the southern coast all the way to the northern border.”

Bob sniffled, sparking softly. “Fire from gunpowder is disgusting.”

“My own kind attacked me today,” Gerard said. 

Bob could just make out a bruise on his cheek, deepening in color as the minutes ticked on. “The Wizard of the Wastes?” he asked.

Gerard shook his head. “False wizards masquerading as monsters.”

“They’ll be crying when they can’t change back,” Bob huffed.

“No,” Gerard said. “They’ll forget how to cry before that time.”

The room was silent for a moment, only the soft crackling of Bob’s flame to be heard before he spoke. “Don’t you have to report to the King?”

Gerard ruffled, standing from the chair. “Yeah, well…,” he muttered, walking towards the stairs. “Send up some hot water.”

“For fucks sake,” Bob grumbled.

Gerard stopped at the small alcove near the foot of the stairs. The curtain was drawn over it and he slipped a hand through the thick fabric, pushing it open a few inches. Frank is asleep inside and Gerard could see that he was much younger now. He appeared to be around the age he was when they first met in that alley. He smiled at Frank’s sleeping form before letting the curtain fall shut and walking up the stairs. He slipped into the bathroom and turned on the taps for the bath.

Frank jumped in bed, hearing the pipes rattle in the walls as the water rushed through them. His body aged forward, the curse working silently and painlessly. He peered out through the curtain. “Is Gerard back?” he asked and Bob grumbled.

“Yes, and he’s using all my hot water,” he whined, grabbing another log from the pile.

Frank looked up the stairs for a moment before lying back in bed. It only took a few minutes before he was asleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

“But, Gerard’s probably not even gonna eat breakfast, or much of anything, so why are we going shopping?” Ray whined. He had a large weaved basket in hand and Frank had another of the same size.

“Because I actually like to eat more than once a day, and I’m sure you do too. And it’s a nice day, might as well get the shopping done before it rains,” Frank replied.

Ray groaned as they turned down the street, the bustling market stalls already busy with the town’s residents.

They were halfway through shopping, Ray constantly commenting that he didn’t like such and such item and Frank mostly ignoring him. He only paid attention when Ray used the word ‘allergic’, setting the mushrooms down instantly. He wouldn’t be responsible for an allergic reaction. They were standing at a fish stall, Ray looking distastefully at the meat, when someone shouted about the fleet sailing into the harbor. 

“It’s on fire!” a voice shouted and the fish vendor apologized to Frank, saying he was closed as he rushed towards to docks.

Frank and Ray frowned at each other and followed the crowd. There was only one ship in the harbor and it had been attacked. The thick smoke was filling the sky. Frank stood on his tip toes to look over the crowd. He froze when he saw one of the Wizard of the Wastes’ men.

“Shit, don’t move,” he hissed to Ray, only to get a confused look. “The Wizard of the Wastes. One of his men is over there,” he said, crouching and pointing through the crowd.

Ray craned his head and nodded. “I see him.”

A loud whistling filled the air, followed by a deep splash and screaming. Frank’s head shot up, ignoring the Wizard’s henchman, and watching with wide eyes as bombs fell from the sky. A huge airship soared through the air and the citizens fled the harbor, screaming with their hands over their heads. The back of the airship opened and released thousands of flyers over the town.

“We need to get back to Gerard,” Frank shouted. He turned and weaved his way through the people on the street, Ray behind him. They ignored the flyers fluttering down around them and headed into the door leading to the hidden castle.

“Are you okay?” Ray asked and Frank nodded, heading up the steps. 

The door rang softly, the disc changing over to green and he set his basket down on the floor, mumbling, “Just need some water.” He shuffled over to the chair in front of the fire and Ray hurried to the sink, setting his basket down before grabbing a glass and filling it from the tap.

Ray walked over with the glass and a scream ripped through the castle causing him to drop it. The glass shattered and Frank jumped up from his seat as they both watched the staircase, fear on their faces.

Gerard cried out as he ran down the hall, his hip bumping into the stair railing when he descended the stairs. He was holding his hair tightly and he ran straight for Frank, who coward back in terror. “Frank! What did you do?!” he cried and Frank shook his head, taking another step back. “You fucked with the shelves!” he shouted, tugging at his hair. “Look! Look at my hair! It’s ugly!”

“I-I think, um, it looks great,” Frank tired, stepping back again. Gerard growled and Frank tensed. He never knew a man in only a towel could be so terrifying. “I mean, red looks g-good on you,” he said, trying to smile.

“No it fucking doesn’t!” Gerard shouted and Frank whimpered. “You’ve mixed up everything on the shelves! You’ve ruined my spells! How could you?!”

“I-I didn’t mix anything up. I swear! I only cleaned!” Frank insisted.

Gerard whined, “Cleaning! Always fucking cleaning!” He finally released his hair and started scrubbing at his face. “I told you not to get carried away!” he cried, voice muffled by his palms. “Ugh, it’s hopeless,” he pouted, falling back into the chair. He hunched over his legs, elbows on his knees. “How humiliating.”

“Hey now,” Frank cooed. He licked his lips and crouched down as Gerard sobbed into his hands. “It’s really not that bad. Oh, look,” he said, watching as Gerard’s hair changed from vibrant red to a deep violet and finally jet black. “This new color, black, looks very… um, very sexy on y-you,” he smiled.

“I’m done for,” Gerard mumbled and Frank frowned. “What’s the point in living if I’m not beautiful?”

Frank blinked, standing up and frowning at Gerard. The corners of the room darkened and he looked around, feeling the floor shaking under his feet. “What the…” He turned back to Gerard, watching him with wide eyes. Shadows danced along the walls, making eerie shapes that creeped around, trying to grab at them.

“Gerard, stop it,” Bob whined. “C’mon, man. Knock it off.”

A violet aura started to fill the room, seeping in from the shadows. “He’s summoning the spirits of darkness,” Ray stated, watching Gerard. “He did it the last time he was dumped.”

Frank choked out a laugh, stopping when Ray didn’t look amused. “You’re joking,” he gaped and Ray shook his head. Frank bit his lip and looked at Gerard. He moved closer and leaned down. “Gerard, you can always re-dye your hair. It’s not that big of a deal,” he said, touching Gerard’s shoulder. His hand came back gooey. 

A thick and viscous gel came from Gerard’s pores, coating his skin as he sat and Frank scurried away, nearly hitting Ray. 

“Alright, seriously Gerard! Stop this instant!” he shouted and Gerard didn’t budge. “Enough is enough! All this because you’re not ‘beautiful’? That’s fucking pathetic! Grow up!” Frank turned and ran to the door, ignoring Ray’s call as he yanked the door open. He hurried out into the Wastes, the rain pouring down over him and soaking him within seconds. He balled his hands into fists and breathed slowly. 

If Gerard wanted to be a baby because his hair changed color, then Frank would let him. Like he’s the only one who can decided if he’s beautiful or not.

Frank’s shoulders slumped and he shivered, the wind picking up around him. He felt the rain stop and he looked up, seeing pumpkin-head holding an umbrella over him. “Thanks dude,” he smiled softly.

“Frank! You gotta come quick!” Ray yelled through the door. “Gerard’s in trouble!”

Frank sighed and turned, walking back into the castle. He stopped when he reached the top of the steps.

Gerard was completely covered head to toe in the goo, lying with his head on the hearth. The goo was spilling over into the fireplace, threatening to extinguish Bob.

“Frank, help me, man!” Bob whined. He tried to distance himself from the goo, moving to the log farthest away.

Frank sighed and shook his head. “Fucking drama queen,” he said, rolling his sleeves up. 

“Is-is he dead?” Ray asked, leaning over Gerard’s body.

“Nah, he’s just having a temper tantrum. Help me get him upstairs?” Frank asked, walking over to the chair. He grabbed the back and Ray pushed Gerard until he was sitting up. They dragged the chair over to the stairs, a trail of slime in its wake, before standing on either side and lifting Gerard up.

Once he was up, Ray headed up the stairs first, leaving Gerard draped over Frank’s shoulder. “Go get the tub filled,” Frank called and Ray nodded. He gripped Gerard’s wrist tight, the other hand around his waist, and started making their way up the stairs. Gerard was basically dead weight and useless, dragging his feet along and making Frank do all the work. There was a wet slopping sound when they reach the halfway point and Frank looked over his shoulder.

Gerard’s towel was sitting on the step, looking pathetic and covered in slime. “Oh hell,” Frank whined and kept his eyes up near the ceiling. His face felt like it was about to burst into flames and he shifted the hand on Gerard’s waist up higher, gripping him closer to his ribcage. 

He finally managed to get him to the bathroom, staring straight ahead as he handed Gerard over to Ray.

“Get him clean please, I gotta wash the floor,” he said, shutting the door before hearing the response.

~

“Gerard,” Frank called softly. He opened the bedroom door and walked in. The room was decorated with possibly every known precious metal and gemstone. It glittered in the soft lamp light and made Frank feel incredibly safe just being inside. “I brought you some tea,” he said, holding the mug out.

Gerard shook his head softly. He had been in bed for four hours already, still being a drama queen and ignoring everyone. Frank sighed and set the mug on the nightstand, turning to leave the room. “Wait,” Gerard whispered. “Please don’t leave.”

Frank stopped in his tracks and looked back. Gerard’s eyes were on him, scanning over his face. Frank walked back over and sat on the chair next to the bed, waiting for Gerard to speak.

“The Wizard of the Wastes is looking for me, for this house,” he said finally and Frank tilted his head.

“Oh, I saw one of his goons at the port!” Frank said, suddenly remembering the creepy looking man.

Gerard looked away, closing his eyes for a minute. “I’m a fucking coward, Frank. All this shit, it’s just to keep Bert away.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m scared.”

Frank paused, letting that information sink in. Gerard? A coward? “Why is he looking for you?” he asked and Gerard shifted in bed.

“He-he seemed like an interesting guy, so I pursued him,” he said and Frank raised an eyebrow. “But he scared me and I fled.” Frank rolled his eyes and Gerard continued. “Now I’m supposed to go and report to the King, as two of my aliases.”

“How many do you have,” Frank asked curiously.

“Enough,” Gerard stated simply.

Frank frowned and bit his lip. “Can’t… can’t you refuse?”

“Well,” Gerard started. He tilted his head up, looking at something above the bed. “See that?” Frank followed his gaze, spotting the dart board with a letter stuck to it with a pair of scissors and at least two daggers. “I took an oath at the Sorcery Academy.”

Frank thought for a moment before smiling. “Why not go see the King?” he suggested and Gerard groaned, rolling over in bed, away from him. “No, no. Hear me out. Go see him and just say it to his face. Tell him this war is stupid and he should stop it cause you’re not gonna help him.”

“You don’t know what they’re like, Frank,” Gerard whined.

“But surely the King wants what’s best for his people, right?” Frank asked, getting no response.

Gerard jumped suddenly, sitting up and leaning into Frank’s space before he could move. “I got it! You can go for me!” he said and Frank blinked, shaking his head. “You can pretend to be my dad, Pendragon’s dad. Tell them I’m an idle good-for-nothing! Then maybe Madam Sullivan will finally leave me alone! It’s brilliant!”

“M-madam Sullivan?” Frank gulped. He didn’t know who this woman was but if Gerard didn’t want to meet with her, then she must be bad. He silently wondered what he did wrong in his life to deserve this.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank adjusted his shirt sleeves, smoothing the wrinkles out with his fingers. Ray watched him silently, glancing over to Gerard every few seconds. Frank turned his gaze to Gerard as well, taking the envelope he had held out.

“You’re wearing those clothes?” he pouted, holding his cover tighter around his bare shoulders. “But… what about all the nice clothes I made you?” Frank ignored his question.

“Good luck, Frank,” Bob smiled and Frank grinned back.

“Thanks, man,” he said and turned to the door. Ray clapped him on the back as he passed and he walked down the steps. He turned the knob, changing the disc to red, and grabbed the handle. He froze, tensing suddenly when a body pressed against his back.

Gerard leaned in close, reaching around and grabbing Frank’s left hand, slipping a silver ring on his index finger. It was near identical to Gerard’s own ring and Frank flexed his fingers. He could still feel the warmth cascading off Gerard’s chest and arms and his heart raced in his chest. “It’ll keep you safe,” Gerard whispered. His breath ghosted over Frank’s cheek and a shiver shot up his spine.

He smelled so good and Frank had to chastise himself for the thought. He turned to look at Gerard, moving away a few inches.

“And I’ll be following you in disguise. So off you go,” Gerard smiled, opening the door and giving Frank’s back a small shove.

He stepped outside, the bright summer sun bearing down on him, and the door shut with a snap. Frank blinked at it for a few moments before heading into the heart of Kingsbury. He walked in the direction the towering palace was in, hoping it wasn’t as far as it appeared.

Frank was almost positive this plan wouldn’t work. This Madam Sullivan would surely be able to tell Frank was not Pendragon’s father. Then she’d probably have Frank thrown in prison. Frank shuddered. He didn’t want to go to prison.

He began to wonder what disguise Gerard took. He looked up, seeing a flock of pigeons and shook his head. _Yeah, right. Like Gerard would go as a pigeon,_ he smirked. A raven swooped down in front of him, landing a few feet away and pecking at the ground. _Maybe…_

As he walked across the massive courtyard, a small, but overweight, light brown dog started to follow alongside him. “Gerard?” he whispered to it and it looked up at him, snuffling. 

A car drove up next to him, slowing down to match his speed as the back window rolled down. “Well, well. If it isn’t the little pet shop owner,” Bert cooed. “Thanks ever so much for delivering my little note to Gerard,” he said, a smug smile filling his face. “How is he doing anyway?”

“He’s been a cry baby for the last day and it’s really annoying,” Frank stated, glancing down to the dog briefly. “And I’m his cleaning man.” He curled his lip, to complete his charade and Bert snickered.

“Delightful. So, why are you here to see the King?” he asked. 

Frank rolled his shoulders. “Looking for a new job. Gerard is a nightmare to work for. He’s so whiny and needy and such a fucking drama queen it’s not even funny. You?”

“I was invited,” Bert sneered, lighting a cigarette up and exhaling the smoke in Frank’s direction. “Seems Sullivan finally needs my power. About time too.”

Frank scrunched his nose up. “If your powers are so great, then why don’t you break this damn curse you put on me,” he demanded.

Bert laughed, ashing his cigarette through the window. “Sorry, no can do. I only cast spells, I don’t break them. Ciao.”

The car drove off, towards the palace entrance gates and Frank coughed from the smoke. “Cheater!” he shouted. The dog next to him sneezed. Frank watched as it passed the gates and stalled, the engine cutting out completely.

“Vehicles are prohibited passed this point,” a guard explained. Bert had a sour look on his face as he climbed out of the car and Frank smiled. He walked through the gates, following Bert as he started up the steps at a slow pace. 

Frank was no faster. He made it a few steps before the little dog whined; his front paws on the bottom step. “Oh, for fucks’ sake,” he sighed, shaking his head. Making his way back down, and having Bert take the lead, Frank grabbed the dog around his middle, picking him up. “Fuck, you weigh a ton!” he gasped, lifting the dog higher. “Damn Gerard, seriously? What have you been eating?” he groaned, walking up the steps slowly.

He passed Bert, who was sweating profusely and seemed to have almost deflated in appearance. Frank shrugged and continued, hearing the other whine. 

“W-wait up! I can’t-I,” Bert gasped.

“What’s that?” Frank called back, forcing himself to continue. He looked up at the tall, wide steps and groaned. “You remember how to remove my curse?” He paused, crouching down and taking deep breaths.

Bert heaved out, taking a few more steps up, still trailing behind Frank. “I told y-you. I can’t,” he said, gulping down air as his body deflated more. “I don’t know how.”

“Then start studying,” Frank sneered. He gripped the dog and started climbing the steps again. He heard Bert complaining about Frank and his energy and he smiled to himself. He had to stop at the landing twenty feet from the top, setting the dog down and resting his palms on his knees as he caught his breath. He straightened up after a few moments and turned to watch Bert struggle. “Why don’t you just give up,” he taunted. “You’re never gonna make it.”

“Fifty years,” Bert started, heaving out a cough. “Fifty fucking years since they banished me. I’ve been longing for this day. I will not give up.”

Frank scrunched his nose up at Bert’s determination. “Too bad I’m not nice enough to help you,” he called, turning back towards the dog. “C’mon, Gerard,” he said, leaning down and grabbing him.

“Asshole. Next time I’ll make you feeble,” Bert sneered.

After another five minutes, which felt immensely longer from the heat bearing down, Frank finally made it to the top of the steps. He set the dog down, watching him wander for a few seconds before sitting and watching Bert with Frank. “C’mon!” he shouted down and Bert growled at him.

“Sir, if you would please follow me,” a young man said, bowing slightly at Frank.

“Maybe you should help him first,” Frank suggested, motioning at Bert with his head.

The man shook his head softly. “We are forbidden from assisting anyone,” he stated.

Frank gaped at him, blinking in disbelief. “But-the King invited him,” he said and the man gave a weak smile. He looked back down to Bert. He was about fifteen steps down. “C’mon then. You’re almost there,” he said.

“Who asked you,” Bert snapped.

“Well, that’s not a nice way to treat your cheerleader,” Frank frowned. It took a few more moments of Bert heaving and coughing before he reached the top landing. “Looks like you aged a century from that,” he smirked and Bert glared at him.

The young man nodded to them and turned, walking through the vast and elaborately decorated doors. They followed behind him, through an open entrance hall that was lined with men standing on either side of the long rug. “Sir Pendragon and the Wizard of the Wastes,” a voice called out as the headed deeper into the palace.

“Pendragon?” Bert asked, glancing over at Frank.

“Yes. It was the name of my shop,” Frank said. He kept his eyes forward so they wouldn’t betray him and reveal his lie.

Bert shrugged and said nothing more. The two were led into an enclosed room, one plush chair set in the center. “Mine!” he shouted, shoving Frank as he ran for the chair, sitting quickly and slouching down. “Ah, sweet comfort,” he hummed.

Frank made a face. He heard the dog walking over to the side of the room and went to grab him. “Hey, wait,” he called, following the dog into a small corridor.

A panel in the wall opened, revealing a bright room and a young man who looked no older then sixteen. He was smiling softly and wearing a pale grey suit. “Please, follow me,” he said, bowing to Frank.

Frank completely forgot about the dog and followed the young man. He thought he heard the soft hum of electricity before it was cut off completely as the wall closed back. He walked into a bright greenhouse, the smell of damp grass and flowers filling the air. There was an older woman sitting in a wheelchair, sipping on a cup of tea, near the back glass wall.

“So,” she started when Frank stood in front of her. After a moment’s pause, where she signed a slip of paper and handed it to the young man, she looked up at Frank. “You’re Gerard’s father?” Frank nodded silently. “Please, sit,” she offered, extending a hand.

Frank glanced behind him, spotting the chair, and sat. He kept his hands in his lap and his knees together.

“I am Madam Sullivan, His Majesty’s witch,” she said and Frank nodded.

He heard the clacking of nails on the marble floor and looked down, spotting the little dog. “Um, that-that dog. Is it…?”

“Mama?” Madam Sullivan asked, glancing down to the dog as well. “She’s mine.”

Frank blinked and furrowed his brow. He’d thought it was Gerard, not to mention a _he._ He felt like a fool. Surely a pet shop owner would notice the gender of a dog.

“She runs my errands and I asked her to escort you here,” Sullivan continued. “I take it Gerard won’t be joining us?” she asked and Frank shook his head.

“He sent me to make his excuses,” he said. Sullivan watched him, setting her tea cup on the saucer on the small table next to her. “He’d be completely useless to the King anyway.”

Sullivan sighed, placing her hands in her lap. “Such a shame. He was my last apprentice. His gift was marvellous. I had rejoiced when I found a worthy heir.” Frank nodded softly, letting her continue. “But then, a demon stole his heart and he abandoned me. He uses his magic for purely selfish reasons now. Pendragon,” she said, staring right at a tense Frank. “Gerard is dangerous. He is much too powerful for someone with no heart. If he continues along his current path, he will end up like the Wizard of the Wastes.”

Frank frowned, taking her words in. _Gerard? Dangerous? Are we talking about the same man? And what does she mean ‘he has no heart’?_

“Bring him in,” Sullivan said, turning her gaze towards the walkway Frank had entered through. Frank’s eyes followed hers, watching the path.


	8. Chapter 8

“What the…,” Frank gasped. He watched a young man, identical to the one standing just behind Sullivan, wheel Bert in on what looked like a wide bottomed dolly.

Bert was nothing more than a shell of what he used to be, his body had aged drastically and he sat with a dull smile on his face. The dolly was stopped a few feet to Frank’s left and he stood from his chair.

“What did you do?” he asked, staring down at the former wizard. _How is my curse going to be broken?_

“I restored him to his original age,” Sullivan said simply. “All of his powers are gone. It’s a pity, he used to be such an amazing wizard,” she sighed, reaching for her tea cup. She took a sip and held the cup at her mouth for a moment. “He made a deal with a demon which consumed his body and soul long ago. The kingdom can no longer turn a blind eye to rogue witches and wizards. If Gerard comes to the aide of the kingdom, I will teach him how to part from his demon. If not,” she paused and caught Frank’s eye, sending a chill up his spine, “I will strip him of his powers.”

Frank clenched his hands into fists. He set his shoulders and did everything he could to keep the growl from his voice. “You wait just a damned minute. I know why Gerard sent me in his place now. Why he down right refused to come here.” 

Bert seemed to perk up at the mention of Gerard’s name but remained silent, just staring up at Frank. 

“What you’re doing is sick! Forcing elderly people, whom you yourself invited, to climb a fucking mountain of stairs with no assistance. Dragging them to strange rooms and stripping them of their powers! It’s a fucking trap is what this is!” Frank could feel his body filling with energy and he assumed it was from his rage. His mother always said he was a bit of a hot-head who only seemed to get angrier as he spoke. “You say Gerard is heartless? Well, maybe he is. He’s also selfish and a coward and as unpredictable as a tornado, but you know what? He’s fucking happy! He’s free and he will never become a monster!” he shouted. He could hear his voice getting stronger as he went on and his body shook, nails digging into his palms. “He’ll battle his demon on his own and he will win!”

Sullivan watched Frank, a sly smile on her aged face. “Hmm, it seems you’re in love with him,” she commented and Frank flinched.

He was taken aback, his body shifting back to its aged form without him noticing. “W-what?” he yelped. “No,” he shook his head. _No, I’m not in love with him. He’s… he’s-_

“Gerard?” Bert asked, interrupting Frank’s thoughts and grabbing at his trousers. “Gerard is coming here?” Frank looked down to Bert, prying his hands from his pants. “I want Gerard’s heart! It will be mine!” Bert whined, latching onto Frank’s pants again. For being so old, he had an iron grip.

“No, Gerard’s not coming here,” Frank stated, trying once again to pry Bert’s grip from his clothes.

Sullivan hummed softly. “Oh, but he will come,” she said. “I’ve found his weakness.”

Frank glared over at her. She was just making this worse. Bert started to try to climb up to Frank’s shirt, nearly dragging him down to the ground. A small hover craft landed just outside the atrium’s doors and a tall man stepped off. Frank watched as the young man standing behind Sullivan walked to the glass doors, opening one and letting the man inside. He walked forward and came to a stop between Frank and Sullivan.

“Your Majesty,” Sullivan said, bowing her head slightly.

“How are you feeling?” the man asked. Frank watched in stunned silence. He was in the presence of the King and he had a feeble, powerless wizard clinging to his clothes.

“I am doing well, thank you for asking,” Sullivan replied.

The King nodded. “I got bored during the meeting, so I took a breather,” he said, turning to look at Frank and Bert, the former flinching and staring wide eyed. “Who are these two?” he asked.

Frank gulped.

“This is the wizard Gerard’s father,” Sullivan explained and the King turned to face Frank fully. 

He took a few steps closer and Frank straightened up as best he could. The man was exceptionally tall and Frank had to look up to see his face. The King folded his hands behind his back and Frank gave him a short bow. “I appreciate this, but I do not intend to win this war with magic,” the King said and Frank blinked, stunned by his words. “It’s true that Sullivan’s magic shields the palace from bombs, but they only fall to the neighboring towns. That’s how magic works, isn’t it Sullivan?” the King asked.

“Such eloquence,” Sullivan replied.

Another man rushed into the room from the main building. He was waving something overhead and calling out Sullivan’s name. Frank had to do a double take because he was identical to the man standing in front of him.

“This is the final battle!” the other man smiled, stopping a few feet away. “We’ll beat them for sure!” He paused for a moment, taking the other him in before bursting out laughing. “Great work, Sullivan! You’ve outdone yourself on this double! Await good news!” he shouted, turning and leaving the way he came in.

Frank watched him go before turning back to the man in front of him. The silence in the room is deafening. The ‘King’ and Sullivan both smiled at each other before Sullivan spoke. “It’s been a while, Gerard.”

The ‘King’ bowed and Frank frowned. This man couldn’t be Gerard. “The pleasure is all mine,” the man said and Frank gasped. He sounded exactly like Gerard when, only a minute ago, he sounded like the King.

“You do know I saw right through your disguise, right?” she asked and Gerard smirked.

“I’ve kept my oath,” he said, moving next to Frank and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Frank looked up and saw not the face of the King, but Gerard’s soft features. “I do not wish to fight you, so I’ll be taking my father.”

Sullivan smiled, the gleam in her eye making Frank shiver. “I won’t let you leave,” she said. She raised the staff in her right hand a few inches off the ground, before tapping it back down.

The entire room flooded with water in seconds and Frank held his breath. He could feel Bert still clinging to his pants leg and Gerard’s arm warm around his shoulder. Barely a minute later, the water dissolved into the sky and Bert screamed. Frank tensed. Gerard’s arm was the only thing holding them all up.

“Don’t look down,” Gerard whispered, keeping his focus on Sullivan. “You’ll be dragged below if you do.”

“It’s time I showed your father what you’re really made of, Gerard,” Sullivan smirked.

A blinding white light streaked across the night sky and Frank shielded his eyes, burying his face in Gerard’s shirt. He peeked out, seeing many more lights shooting across the sky in front of them. They sparked and burst like fireworks before taking on shapes. They looked like little shadow people as the surrounded them and appeared to dance in a circle.

Frank whined, clinging to Gerard’s shirt and looking up at him.

Gerard had a look of determination in his eyes. He was confident and Frank was more than a little scared. His grip tightened on Frank’s arm and Frank winced as pain shot through him. 

He turned, looking at his arm and seeing Gerard’s hand was no longer a hand. It was talons, razor sharp and deadly. When he looked back up at Gerard’s face, he saw it was shifting to. Sleek, black feathers were jetting out of his hair, framing his face. Frank’s body was chilled to the core when Gerard shrieked, completing his transformation. 

He was almost harpy-like in appearance and an irrepressible shine was in his eyes.

Frank was terrified but he never relinquished his grip. He saw Sullivan come back into view and Gerard growled. He tried to lunge for the woman but Frank grabbed him tightly. “No! Gerard! It’s a trap!” he shouted, trying to pull the stronger man back.

Sullivan raised her staff again, tossing it towards them just as Gerard took flight.

They crashed through the glass roof, shards pricking at their skin. Bert clung to Frank’s pants, shivering and whining. Gerard changed back to his human form the second they landed on the hover craft outside.

Frank groaned as he landed on his ass, hearing Bert whining again behind him. Gerard took to the wheel, piloting the craft up and away from the palace. Frank could hear the barking of Sullivan’s dog and he frowned. It was much louder than it should have been. He glanced back and huffed out, seeing the dog in Bert’s hands.

“Frank, up front,” Gerard called and Frank stood. He shuffled forward slowly, gripping the railings on the craft tightly. “I need you to steer please,” Gerard said when he stood next to him.

“Me?! But I don’t know how,” Frank stated.

“Please,” Gerard asked. “They’re after us.” Frank looked back, seeing half a dozen hover crafts behind them, the passengers all armed. “I’ll take care of them,” Gerard whispered, placing Frank’s hands on the wheel. “You get back to the castle in the Wastes.”

“But-how?” Frank asked.

Gerard smiled and tapped Frank’s index finger. “The ring, it’ll guide you home. Just summon Bob with your heart.”

_Summon Bob?_ Frank frowned. He pictured Bob and the castle in his head and the ring glowed, a bright yellow light shooting out of it and pointing off into the distance. “Wow,” he said in awe.

“Follow that and you’ll be home by nightfall,” Gerard whispered and Frank nodded.

“Gerard?” he asked. Gerard hummed, one hand still on the wheel with Frank’s. “Why send me to Sullivan if you were going anyway?”

Gerard smiled, looking down at Frank. “Your presence gave me courage,” he said softly. Frank could feel himself flush heavily and he looked away. “She’s much too terrible for me to face on my own, and,” he paused, leaning closer to Frank’s ear, “you saved me back there. I was in grave danger and I owe you my life.”


	9. Chapter 9

Frank smiled to himself, Gerard’s words echoing through his head like a mantra. The older released his grip on the wheel and Frank was brought crashing back to reality. He yelped, grabbing the wheel tight with both hands, and looked up at Gerard. “Gerard! I can’t fly this thing!” he whined.

The hover craft wobbled dangerously as Frank tried to level it, Gerard smiling down at him. “I’ll give you five minutes of invisibility,” he said, bringing his left hand up to his chest. “Now go.” 

A quick swipe of his hand and the hover craft split into two identical crafts, Frank and Bert on one and Gerard on another. Frank gawked at him, seeing a transparent version of himself and Bert on the craft with Gerard. “Gerard!” he shouted. 

The craft weaved to the side, farther away from Gerard and Frank steadied it again. The tree tops brush the underside as the armed guards followed after Gerard, ignoring Frank’s craft.

He watched for a few moments as Gerard flew off into the distance, the guards shooting in his direction but never hitting their target. Frank guessed Gerard must have cast a shell on himself, too.

It took nearly forty minutes before Frank’s craft left the sprawling city below, the buildings and palace growing smaller and smaller as the minutes passed. The little dog barked happily in Bert’s lap, savouring the attention the feeble man was giving her. Frank scowled back at them. “I still don’t trust you, dog,” he said, getting a yap in reply. Frank growled and barked back at the dog before straightening up.

He looked down at the ring on his finger, the bright yellow light still pointing straight ahead and eventually fading into nothing. He let out a sigh and rolled his shoulders.

Bert was mumbling happily to Mama but Frank as too tired to focus on what he was saying.

The sun started to set and the clouds rolled over, spilling rain over the craft. Frank shivered as the wind picked up, wiping is sopping hair around his face. He swiped it out of his eyes and squinted through the darkness.

He saw the twinkling lights of a town below, a river cutting through the center and he smiled. “Hey, it’s my home town!” he said gleefully. “I wonder how ma and Jamia are doing.” Frank let out a breath, frowning down at the town. He’d never go back home. Not with this curse still on him and the only person who might have been able to lift it was now basically useless.

The town passed under them and the Wastes came into view, the cracking of lightning revealing the severe landscape. The light on the ring shone bright, angling itself to the left and Frank adjusted the craft.

Just at the top of the second closest mountain, Frank spotted a faint light. “The castle! Bob came out to meet us!” he grinned. He leaned forward, over the wheel and willed the craft to move faster.

“Frank!” Ray shouted, waving at him from the little balcony.

“Shit,” Frank cursed, looking around for the brake. “I don’t know how to stop!” he called, gripping the wheel tight. “Hold on back there!”

The mouth on the front of the castle opened wide and Frank screamed as the craft was swallowed whole. It smashed into the side wall, breaking through and skidding to a stop just inside the main room of the castle, Bob and Ray shrieking as the wooden wall splintered.

“Frank? Frank?!” Ray shouted, sifting through the rubble. Bert crawled out as Ray lifted a beam, the little dog following shortly after. 

There was a loud snapping and Frank coughed. “I’m here. I’m fine,” he said, climbing out of the rubble. He slipped on a small pile of bricks, catching himself on the wall. “Fuck, that was one hell of a ride,” he grinned, coughing again.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Ray shouted, helping him down from the pile. He pulled Frank into a quick hug, letting go so Frank could brush the dust off his clothes. “Where’s Gerard?”

“I… I don’t know. He led the palace guards away from us and took off in another direction,” Frank replied.

Ray frowned and Bob sparked softly. “He’ll be fine,” Bob said, breaking the silence in the room. “I’d know if something happened to him.”

Frank smiled, tossing Bob an extra log and setting up his spare pile again. “We’ll have to clean up tomorrow but help me move this couch now?” he said, turning to Ray.

They tugged the couch out from under the edge of the rubble, beating the cushions until most of the dust was gone. Ray grabbed an extra cover and pillow from a closet upstairs while Frank worked on moving his mattress out in front of the hearth. He flipped it over and set his blankets up as Ray tossed the covers to the couch.

“Remind me again why the Wizard of the Wastes is here,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Frank.

“’Cause he’s a feeble, useless sack of shit now and my heart is bigger than my hatred?” Frank answered.

Ray shook his head, helping Bert to the couch. Mama whined at him, pawing at the couch and Ray set her on the end.

~

Bob kept the castle moving while they slept, the soft vibrations lulling Frank to sleep in minutes. It was late, hours after Frank had crashed through the wall, when the disc near the door changed. Gerard stepped through, his clawed feet clicking off the wood floor. 

“You’ve gone too far, Gerard,” Bob whispered, watching his master pad across the room quietly.

Gerard passed by the mattress Frank was sleeping on, feathers falling off his wings and landing on the floor. Frank groaned and his nose twitched as Gerard made his way up the stairs.

Frank groaned again, shivering and waking. He blinked at the dim room, hearing Bob crackle and pop in the hearth. Patches of the floor shone and Frank frowned, leaning over the side of the bed to get a closer look. 

It looked like blood.

There was a feather resting next to the small pool and he picked it up. It disintegrated in seconds. He doesn’t even register the sight of his young skin. “Gerard,” he whispered, looking to the stairs.

Frank stood instantly, shoving his feet into his boots, and hurried up the stairs to Gerard’s room. There was more blood and feathers on the stairs and Frank tried to get his body to move faster, slipping in the blood a few times. He made it to the door and it swung open, revealing a long, dark tunnel. The walls were lined with all of Gerard’s trinkets. 

“Gerard?” he called out, hearing nothing. Not even an echo. He gulped. Grabbing a lit candle, he made his way through the tunnel.

It was long and winding, branching off in two directions after a while. Frank glanced down the two paths, biting his lip. He didn’t know which path would lead to Gerard. As he looked from the left path to the right, a soft breeze brushed across his face. He straightened his shoulders and took the right path.

At the end was an enormous bird, its jet black feathers shining like an oil slick in the candle light. “G-gerard?” he called out, leaning closer. “Gerard, are you okay?”

“Stay away,” Gerard hissed, curling up tighter. His voice was shot and Frank winced.

“But-I wanna help you!” he said, reaching a hand forward. “I wanna help you break this curse. Please, Gerard. Please let me,” he begged. Frank felt like he was on the verge of tears as Gerard finally looked to him.

“You can’t even break your own curse,” he laughed. 

Frank shivered. The sound was hollow and Gerard straightened up to his full height, towering over Frank in the cave. This wasn’t the Gerard Frank knew. No, this was some monster and his Gerard was no monster. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he said the first thing that came to his mind. “But-I love you.”

“It’s too late,” Gerard growled. There was a sudden gust of wind, Frank’s candle flickering out, and Gerard took flight out the tunnel’s exit, vanishing into the night.

“Gerard!” Frank shouted, running to the exit. His body grew weak and he coughed, shivering from the cold night air.

~

The sound of the old pipes shaking in the walls woke Frank. He sat up and stretched, groaning as his back popped. He frowned when he remembered the night before, Gerard as that monster, his… his confession. He looked to the floor, finding no trace of blood or feathers. _Maybe it was a dream,_ he thought, rubbing his arms. “Sounds like Gerard’s back,” he said, pulling his boots on and standing.

“Yeah and you gotta get to work on breaking this spell. Neither of us has much time left,” Bob said, grabbing a log and dragging to over.

“Are you saying Gerard will become a monster?” Frank asked, walking closer. Bert and Mama were both still sound asleep on the couch, the dog curled up near the wizard’s feet.

Bob crackled, closing his shadowy eyes. “I can’t tell you,” he said.

Frank scowled and placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward. “Bob,” he started, staring down at the flame. “Gerard gave you something very important, didn’t he? Something very precious to him. Tell me what it is, please?” he begged.

“Nope,” Bob said, flickering softly. “Sorry, that’s top secret information, buddy.”

“And if I throw water on you?” Frank asked, crossing his arms. “Put you out for good?”

Bob shrunk back, hiding in the logs before bursting forward, voice raised. “But Gerard will die too!” he shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank stretched and yawned, the early morning sun barely warming the land. The view from the mountain top was one that normally left him breathless but today he was too on edge to take note of the beauty of the scenery. Pumpkin-head hopped up behind him, his hallow eyes staring vacantly at the surroundings. “We have to be brave,” Frank whispered into the cool air. He didn’t know why but he just knew it was what needed to be said.

He sighed and turned away, making his way back to the castle. The mouth was smoking slightly and Frank groaned. 

They needed to get the hovercraft out of the living room. He was already feeling the ache in his back just from thinking about it.

He headed up the steps, seeing Bert sitting on the dusty chair in the corner and smiling. The little dog that had tagged along was sitting in his lap, snuffling softly as she slept.

Ray came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely. “Mornin’,” he said sleepily. “Breakfast?”

“Not until we move that,” Frank replied, pointing to the near destroyed craft in the corner. 

Ray groaned and Bob scowled at the wreckage. He trudged over and started tugging wooden beams off the back while Frank shoved his sleeves up.

Frank carefully climbed behind the craft, pushing at it while Ray pulled. It barely budged and Frank kicked the front of it, wincing at the pain in his foot and jumping when it sprung to life. “Shit! Nearly took my foot off!” he laughed as Ray was knocked backwards to the floor. 

The craft crashed into a second wall before wobbling its way out through the hole it had made the night before. Frank heard the sound of metal on metal when it hit the ground below.

“Can we have breakfast now?” Ray asked, dusting his clothes off. 

“You really want to eat in this filthy room?” Frank asked, incredulously. “I mean, I know you and Gerard are used to living in filth, but not while I’m your house cleaner.”

Ray groaned loudly and shuffled off to grab the brooms.

Frank took the one handed to him and they worked to clear the room of debris. The gaping hole in the wall annoyed Frank but it was kind of his fault it was there. 

He grinned when the room was finally clean, propping his hands on his hips. “Now we can eat,” he stated.

“Finally,” Ray said. He rushed to the cabinets and pulled out the plates, setting the table. 

Frank picked up the loaf of bread from the counter, cutting thick slices for everyone in the room. He topped each slice with ham, cheese and two tomato slices.

“Y’know,” Bob started, watching as Frank handed a plate to Bert, “that’s the Wizard of the Wastes you’re feeding.”

“He has no powers,” Frank responded softly. “He’s pretty much just an elderly man in this state.”

Bob huffed out, little smoke rings floating up the chimney.

“Good morning, or afternoon, everyone,” Gerard grinned, striding down the staircase.

“Gerard! Can we keep this dog? Please?” Ray asked the second Gerard reached the bottom step.

“Dog?” he asked, eyes wide and curious.

Frank moved over to Bert, picking the dog up from his lap and showing her to Gerard. “Please? Her name’s Mama and she doesn’t move too fast so she’d never run away or anything,” he said.

Gerard walked over and leaned down, taking a long look at the little, fat dog. She snuffled at him and he chuckled. “Oh, I don’t see why not.” He casted his eyes over the room, seeing the elderly man in the corner and straightening up. “Bob, why did you let the Wizard of the Wastes in?” he asked, jokingly.

“I-but I didn’t-It was Frank!” Bob disputed. “Frank brought him when he crashed that damned hovercraft in the living room last night!”

Gerard laughed again, rubbing the dog’s head and turning around. He walked over to pumpkin-head and frowned. “That’s quite a spell on you, my friend.”

“That’s quite a nice ass on you,” Bert mumbled from behind Frank.

Frank flushed when he caught himself looking. He turned away and rubbed his face. Picking up his lunch, he took a bite just as Gerard turned back around.

“We’re moving today,” he smiled.

“Moving?” Frank asked around his food.

Gerard nodded and walked to the desk in the corner, grabbing out a piece of chalk.

“There’s no shops in the wild,” Ray said. Frank was still confused. 

“Sullivan can track us too easily in the Wastes,” Gerard explained, moving to the center of the room. “We have to move. Unfortunately, pumpkin-head, you can’t come with us. Your curse is far too powerful and she can find it too quickly.” He headed down the steps and outside, Frank and Ray watching him from the gaping hole in the wall. 

Pumpkin-head followed him and they saw Gerard drawing a large symbol on the ground.

“Ready, Bob?” he called out, looking up to the castle.

“Ready,” Bob confirmed. The castle shook and started walking, Frank and Ray holding onto the wall as it moved. It stopped directly over the symbol and Gerard hurried back inside.

Frank thought he saw Gerard wink at him, but the man moved too fast for him to be sure. He blushed softly none the less.

They watched as Gerard drew the exact same symbol in the center of the living room.

“Everyone, take your seats and don’t move until it’s over.” He stood in front of the fireplace and picked up the small shovel, scooping Bob out of the pit. He moved back to the symbol, standing in the center of it and holding the shovel out in front of him. His left arm was held out to his side.

Frank saw him frown, little lines streaking across his forehead, and the whole castle trembled for a few seconds. 

The room shifted, changing its style completely. The décor modernized and the hole in the wall sealed itself up. The room was spotless and new when the castle stopped shaking and Gerard dropped his left arm.

“Alright, you can move now,” he smiled brightly, setting Bob back in the fire pit and adding a few logs.

“Wow,” Ray said, jumping up from his chair. “I’ve never seen it so new looking.”

Frank stood carefully, back protesting slightly. Every piece of furniture was the same but… different somehow. Gerard was extremely powerful, just like Madam Sullivan had said.

“Do you like it?” Gerard asked. 

“It’s…” Frank started. He looked out through the window, seeing a familiar bustling street. “It’s my home town?” he asked, turning back to Gerard.

“Yeah. Oh! Look!” he said, walking to a new door and opening it. “I added some new bedrooms and bathroom, since our little family has grown lately. And this one here,” he opened a door near the front of the room. “This one is for you.”

Frank walked into the room, seeing a heavy wood bed covered with blankets and pillows. He felt his shoulders straighten and the pain in his body lessen before it returned shortly. “Why?” he asked, looking at Gerard in the doorway.

“I thought it would suit you and it’s better than sleeping under the stairs,” he replied. “Is it big enough? Do you like it?”

“Yes,” Frank said softly, turning back to the bedroom. He felt his cheeks heat up again and he cursed himself for being easily flustered.

“I’m glad,” Gerard smiled. “Oh, and I made you some new clothes. You can look at them later, there’s something else I wanna show you.” He left the doorway and Frank followed him to the living room. “I put a new color on the wheel.”

Frank looked at the wheel, seeing the blue missing. It was replaced with yellow and Gerard grinned, turning the small handle. The disc changed from red to yellow and he swung the door open.

Bright sunlight flowed in, warming the room instantly and Gerard held his hand out, offering it to Frank. “I made it for you,” he said.

Frank took his hand and was led outside into the warm, fresh air. The sight was breath-taking. Flowers as far as the eye could see, in a whole spectrum of colors. The sky was a pale blue and seemingly endless. There were snow-capped mountains in the far distance, surrounding the field and protecting it.

“It’s a present,” Gerard whispered, voice close to Frank’s ear. “My own secret garden.”

Frank was overwhelmed. He could feel his body filling with energy as they walked. He sat in the grass, lying back and feeling the flowers tickle his face. Gerard lied next to him, his fingertips brushing against Frank’s as they rested in silence.

“I feel like I’ve been here before,” Frank said softly. “But I can’t remember. Like it’s a distant memory.”

Gerard hummed and Frank closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the early summer sun.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, come on,” Gerard said. Frank opened his eyes, seeing him climb to his feet and turn, holding his hand out for him to take. “There’s one more thing I wanna show you.”

Frank nodded and grasped his outstretched hand, groaning as he got to his feet. “My old bones aren’t what they used to be,” he joked, brushing his pants off.

Gerard smiled softly and led the way over a small hill. He stopped shortly and Frank stepped next to him, peering down into the plateau. 

There was a small cottage, most likely a one room building and clearly not meant for yearly living. Frank looked up at Gerard, seeing his soft and, if he wasn’t mistaking it, almost sad smile.

“I used to spend my summers here as a kid. Alone,” he reminisced.

“A-alone?” Frank gaped. “But, surely not completely alone?”

Gerard was silent and Frank looked to the cottage again. “My uncle left it to me in secret. You can use it whenever you wish. Maybe set up a flower shop, if you like,” he said.

“I’d much rather receive flowers than sell them,” he murmured, looking to his feet. He felt Gerard release his hand and the soft breeze felt much cooler on his heated cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Gerard asked. His voice seemed farther away than it had and Frank finally looked back up, seeing him at the bottom of the small hill.

“I’m fine,” he mumbled. “No, I’m not fine. I’m scared,” he corrected himself. “I feel like the second we enter that building, you’ll disappear.” He paused and clenched his fist in front of his body. “I’m afraid I’ll never see you again.” He took a breath and continued. “Are you a monster? I mean, I don’t care if you are, but… are you?”

Gerard frowned and moved back up the hill, stopping a few feet away. “I just want you to live comfortably,” he said, disregarding Frank’s question. “I want all of you to live comfortable lives.” He stepped forward again and reached out, rubbing Frank’s arm lightly. “You could start that flower shop I mentioned. There’s more than enough flowers and there’s always something in bloom here.”

“And then what?” Frank glared. “You’d just fuck off and leave us? I want to help you, Gerard. Just, please let me help you. I know I’m not much of a looker and I’m really bad at a lot of things I try but-“

“Frank, stop!” Gerard interrupted. “You’re gorgeous. Please don’t ever think otherwise.” 

His fingers gently touched Frank’s face and Frank felt all of his energy being sapped out of him, like he had aged sixty years in a matter of seconds. The same feeling as when the Wizard had cursed him. “You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” he said. His body slouching as he frowned.

Gerard opened his mouth to speak but shut it instantly. His head snapped to the right and he squinted into the distance.

Frank heard the sound a moment later. Engines, and big ones. 

A massive airship came into view and Gerard turned his body towards it. “It shouldn’t be here,” he said. Another ship came into view, behind the two men and Gerard smirked. He swiped his hand through the air and Frank frowned.

He must have been using his magic on the ship. It started to descend and Frank knew he had used his magic.

“We’ve been spotted,” Gerard grinned. His voice was close, right next to Frank’s ear.

Frank barely had time to register the airship releasing something almost bat-like before he was grabbed by the hands. Gerard took off running, Frank’s feet barely keeping up until they left the ground all together. Frank shrieked and stared up at Gerard, seeing soft, inky black wings sprouting from his back. He looked back down and saw the castle door looming closer.

“Get ready,” Gerard said. He dipped down a few feet and released Frank’s hands.

His feet his touched the floor before he came crashing into the stone steps. The door closed with a snap behind him. “Fuck this place,” he groaned, rubbing his sore and bruised body.

The disc changed and the door opened once more, Ray stepping inside. “Frank? What happened? Are you okay?” he asked, quickly helping him to his feet and up the steps.

“No,” Frank whined, slumping onto the plush couch where Ray let him go. “The army or something attacked us and Gerard left. And I feel like every bone in my body is bruised.”

~

Frank was sat on a chair, gazing out the window in Bert’s bedroom. His body was still sore but the hot bath he had taken helped a lot. He sighed softly and braced his cheek in his palm, his elbow on the window sill.

There was a knock at the door shortly before it opened and Ray peeked in. “Frank, everything okay?”

Frank hummed softly, keeping his gaze out the window and on the sky. 

“Don’t worry too much,” Ray said. “Sometimes Gerard’s away for a week or more but he always comes back.”

“Thank you, Ray,” Frank replied, finally looking over at him. “Good night.”

“Night,” Ray said, leaving the room.

Frank heard him walk up the stairs before he stood himself. He made his way to Bert’s bed, smoothing the covers and making sure he was comfortable. He turned and walked to the door, saying ‘good night’.

“You’re in love,” Bert smirked and Frank stopped in his tracks. “I can tell.”

Frank moved back into the room, sitting in the chair again. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Of course,” Bert cooed. “I’m in love now. Have been for a long while. I don’t know why, but the hearts of young men and women are so delicious.”

“Unbelievable,” Frank scoffed. He stood from the chair just as an air raid siren was set off.

“Better stay indoors. Sullivan’s men are out hunting Gerard,” Bert said loftily.

~

Frank set another log on the fire, Bob thanking him with a small spark. Ray opened the front door, Mama on her newly bought leash, and stepped outside.

“Uh, Frank?” he called, poking his head back in the house. “There’s a woman here?”

Frank looked up just in time to be pulled into a crushing hug.

“Frankie! How I’ve missed you!” Linda beamed. She held him out at arm’s length, scrutinizing him.

“M-mom?” he asked, shock setting in.

“Where ever did you go? And how have you aged so much? It’s only been a handful of months,” she continued, ignoring Frank’s desperate attempts to step back.

She finally let go and he took a breath while she moved farther into the house. He vaguely noticed she set a small pouch on the table, the bright colors and embroidered fabric standing out to him.

“Who’s this?” she asked, motioning to Bert, who was lounging on the sofa. “Oh, never mind. Must be your landlord,” she continued, talking mostly to herself. “I’ve gotten remarried! And he’s so sweet and kind, oh and rich. You’ll love him. We’re getting a huge house soon and you’ll be able to move back in with us. Won’t that be lovely?”

“B-but, I-I like it here,” Frank stuttered. Linda looked over at him, eyes wide. “I’m happy here.”

“Oh, well, if you’re happy, then I’d never take that away from you,” she said, walking over swiftly. She grasped his arm, squeezing lightly before gasping. “Oh, I’m gonna be late. I’ll see you soon, Frankie!” 

Frank didn’t get a chance to say goodbye before she was out the door and down the steps. He blinked and shook his head, thinking there was something that was just… off about the whole encounter. He noticed Bert had the small pouch in his hands, pulling open the string and groping around inside.

He pulled out a creature that looked like a black eel but made of ink. “A spy, huh?” Bert grinned. “They’ll have to do better than that. Open wide.” He tossed the creature to Bob, who swallowed it whole and coughed.

Black smoke started spiralling up from the little flame as Bert continued to rifle through the bag.


	12. Chapter 12

“Bob, you don’t look so hot,” Frank frowned, stoking the little fire. 

Bob groaned, thick, black smoke billowing out of him. He was weak, barely giving off any heat or light.

“Maybe Gerard will know what’s wrong,” he sighed, giving the flame a small log. Frank turned, seeing Bert in his spot on the sofa, working his way through a pack of cigarettes. The stink coming off them was strong, much stronger than anything Frank had ever smelled. “Do you have to smoke those indoors? They fucking reek,” he spat, moving to the window.

“Don’t deny me this one pleasure,” Bert replied. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he said when Frank threw open the window, letting the smoke out and fresh air in. “Bob is much too weak to protect and hide us.”

Frank scoffed, inhaling the fresh air. He paused, hearing a faint whistling in the distance. It was seconds later the explosions started. 

Bombs fell from the sky on the other side of the city and Frank fell backwards to the floor.

“What the fuck?!” he shouted, picking himself up and running to the window. He closed them with a snap and peered through the glass before snatching the curtain closed.

He felt himself fill with energy as he rushed out of the back exit and to the shop past the courtyard. Yanking open the shop’s front door, he stepped onto the stoop and saw the city in flames. “Fuck. No,” he gasped.

Black oil slicks caught his attention. The creatures from before were closing in on him. He turned, stepping back inside and locked the door, hurrying through the back of the shop. He could hear the door being forced off its hinges, smashing to the ground as he entered the courtyard again.

He stopped when he reached the center. 

An airship was overhead. Its belly opened and bombs dropped from the depths.

Frank was frozen in his spot. He could hear the oil slick men right behind him, could see the bombs heading straight for him, but he couldn’t move.

 _I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die and I never told him. Fuck no._ He could feel his eyes welling up, tears threatening to spill over when a fast moving, dark splotch in the sky came straight down, heading for one of the bombs.

Frank’s eyes widened when he recognized the figure. “Gerard!” he shouted.

The bombs started hitting the ground around the shop, just outside the courtyard walls. The ground shook and Frank stumbled. Gerard had grabbed onto the bomb heading for the little courtyard. It hit the ground, sending bricks and debris flying with its shockwave. 

Frank was thrown back. He hit the far wall, groaning and coughing in pain and curling up on the ground, shielding his head. He looked through his arms, seeing the bomb intact and Gerard still clinging to it. His whole body ached but just seeing Gerard alive made his heart swell. He pushed himself to his feet and ran over as Gerard stepped on the broken ground. He threw his arms around Gerard’s waist and clung tight. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again,” he cried into his feathered chest.

Gerard smiled softly, placing a hand on Frank’s upper back. 

The oil slick men entered the courtyard cautiously and Gerard turned Frank, walking him towards the castle door. 

They passed through the doorway and the door closed behind them, Bob’s magic preventing the oil slick men from entering.

“Frank! Gerard! Are you two okay?!” Ray rushed forward, gripping Frank’s arm gently. “I heard the bombs and didn’t see Frank anywhere.”

“We’re fine,” Gerard said softly. He let Ray lead Frank over to the armchair and moved to the fire pit. “Be strong, Bob. You’ll be okay,” he said, waving a hand over the flame. A small pink flame shot up, sparkling before fading quickly, and the black smoke ceased.

Bert watched him quietly, taking another drag from the cigarette.

Gerard walked over, crouching in front of him. “Are those from Sullivan?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well, if it isn’t Gerard. We should have a nice long chat, don’t you think?” Bert smirked, blowing smoke in Gerard’s face.

Gerard didn’t flinch.

“He fed me something,” Bob said weakly.

Gerard held his hand out expectantly and Bert sighed, dropping the lit cigarette and the remains of the pack into his open palm. “Thank you,” Gerard smiled. He stood and crushed the cigarettes. A small puff of grey smoke exited his hand when he opened it.

Frank watched Gerard walk over to him, crouching and placing a hand on Frank’s shoulder. 

“Stay here. Bob will keep you all safe,” he whispered. Gerard stood again and headed to the door when Frank jumped up and rushed over. 

He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist from behind, burying his face in his feathers. “Please don’t leave,” he begged. “Please.” He swallowed a sob, rubbing his face in the soft feathers.

Gerard smiled softly. “More bombs are coming by the minute. Bob can’t stop them all.”

“We can run away,” Frank said, tightening his grip.

Gerard sighed and turned around, holding Frank’s arms lightly. “I’m through running away. I’ve found someone worth protecting. Someone I want to protect and I won’t run from that.”

Frank looked up, tears starting to slip down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to ask who but Gerard cut him off, stroking his cheek and wiping the tears away.

“You.”

Frank’s breath caught in his throat and the door flew open behind Gerard. 

He released his arm and vanished through the door, having it snap shut seconds later. 

“Gerard! No!” he shouted, yanking the door back open. He stepped outside and looked to the fiery red sky, seeing a small black spot grow smaller.

The oil slick men moved closer and Frank glared, walking back into the castle and closing the door. He pressed his ear to the door, his hand on the disc knob, and heard them scratching at the wood. He turned the knob, changing the disc from yellow to green and the sky outside darkened. He pulled the door open again and stepped out into the Wastes. The rain was cold, soaking him in seconds, and the city was in the distance. It was lit up with reds and oranges and yellows. Explosions were heard every few minutes as the bombs dropped.

Fire erupted in the sky over the town, close to the Wastes, and an airship went down. Frank knew it was Gerard’s doing. It crashed close, far too close for Frank’s comfort and he yelped.

“Frank,” Ray called and he looked back. Both Ray and pumpkin-head were coming out to him.

He walked back to the castle and stepped inside. “Come back in, you two.” Frank moved to the fire pit, watching the weak flame as Ray and pumpkin-head come over. “We need to move. Now,” he said to the flame.

“It’s impossible. I’m too weak,” Bob stated.

“Gerard should have stayed a coward,” Frank grumbled under his breath. “We need to move or Sullivan will find us and Gerard will have nowhere to come back home to,” he said to Bob.

“The castle is falling apart,” Ray said, helping Bert to his feet. “C’mon, we gotta get outside.”

Frank watched him leave and he grabbed the fire shovel. “Get on.”

“I can’t leave the fireplace,” Bob stated. Frank scowled and shoved the shovel under the flame, picking Bob and as much wood up as possible. “You’re fucking crazy, Frank!” Bob shouted, ducking down into the wood. “If I leave, the castle will fall apart!” Frank nodded at that and started for the door. “Shit. Just, take me out last,” Bob whined. “I don’t know what will happen.”

Frank headed down the steps backwards, holding the shovel out in front of him and close to the castle.

The castle creaked and groaned, heavy pieces of metal and wood fell to the ground around them. The whole castle sat on the ground, falling to pieces. Frank and Ray stood in awe, the rain soaking their clothes.

“Told you,” Bob snipped. “Shit! It’s raining! Cover me!” he wailed.

“C’mon,” Frank said, heading back under the castle. “Let’s get inside.” He held the shovel out as Ray started moving heavy wooden beams and opening passages for Bert and Frank to walk through.

Frank stumbled a few times but finally made it inside and over to the fire pit. He set the shovel down and Bob whined about the wet again while he gathered some wood for him.

“Oh, shut up,” he snapped, dropping the wood next to the flame. “Always going on about water. You’d think you were a broken record and not a powerful fire demon.”

Bob stuck his tongue out, settling into the wood. “I am a powerful and scary fire demon,” Bob retorted.

“Good, because we need your powerful magic,” Frank started. “We need to get to Gerard. I know you can do it. I know you’re strong enough.”

“But… there’s no chimney and the wood is damp and-“

“They always say ‘the best blaze brightest in adversity’,” Frank continued.

Bob huffed out a little smoke ring and watched Ray bring Bert over to sit on a chair in front of him. “Fine,” he agreed and Frank grinned. “But, I’ll need something from you.”

“From me?” Frank asked, standing up straight. “What could you possibly need from me?” 

“How about your eyes?” Bob asked.

“You wanna repeat that? I thought you said my eyes,” Frank blinked.

Bob grinned, nodding a little.

“How about my hair?” Frank offered. He tugged on the long locks. They were already getting past his shoulders and he figured it was about time for a cut.

“Hair it is!” Bob said. “Lean down.”

Frank was cautious but he leaned over, placing his hands on the edge of the hearth. He closed his eyes and felt a soft, almost tickling warmth around his ears for a few seconds. He stood back up and touched his hair, feeling the softness of it. It was definitely short, not even two inches long, but it wasn’t burnt in the slightest. “Wow,” he said, watching as Bob licked his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Bob slurped the last few stray hairs into his mouth. He swallowed and changed in color, the orange deepening and warping until he was a bright violet and black. 

Frank stepped back, watching him grow immensely. His flames took the shape of arms and he lifted the ceiling of the room. 

The castle shook, everyone grabbing onto something to steady themselves. It started to walk, the heavier pieces falling to the ground as it moved.

“Wow, Bob! That’s amazing!” Frank exclaimed, watching through the hole in the wall. The castle was picking up speed but it was still moving carefully.

“Just think what I could have done with your eyes,” Bob smirked. “Or your heart.”

Frank creased his brow at the comment. He shook it off and went back to watching the scenery. Pumpkin-head was bounding about in front of the castle, almost like it was leading it.

Bert mumbled, Frank catching the word ‘heart’ but he ignored it. He could see the airship wreckage getting closer, a swarm of the bat monsters flying around it on a near perfect circle. A bright blue lightning bolt shot up through the center of them and Frank knew it was Gerard.

“It’s Gerard!” he shouted, looking back to Bob. “We’re getting- what are you doing?!” He ran over just as Bert stuck his hands into the fire, grabbing a small stone. “Stop. Bert!” he demanded, grabbing the old man around the waist and tugging.

“Gerard. It’s his heart!” Bert said, a gleeful smile on his face. “It’s his heart!” He pulled the stone from the fire, Bob shouting and sparking wildly.

“No!” Frank cried out. The castle trembled, slipping down a cliff side.

Bob flared up, nearly burning both Bert and Frank as he tried to get away from the Wizard’s hands.

Frank rushed around to Bert’s front, grasping his hands and trying to pry them open. “Bert! You have to let go! You’ll be burned to death!” he exclaimed. He could feel the heat scalding his own fingers.

“No. It’s mine. Gerard’s heart is finally mine,” Bert said calmly, gripping the stone tighter.

Frank stumbled back, the flames and heat getting to be too much for him. His hands and forearms stung, the skin tight and blistered. He looked around quickly, spotting a bucket of water in the corner and hurrying to it. Grabbing it, he tossed the water onto Bert, dousing the flames surrounding him.

Bob was a faint blue flame in his hands, barely lit. The castle creaked ominously before it split down the center. 

Ray grabbed Bert, stopping him from falling forward and Frank felt the floor vanish from beneath his feet.

He watched as Ray and Bert grew farther away, his heart jumping to his throat as the section of castle they stood on continued on its shaky journey. He could see Ray saying something, screaming something, but all he could hear was his blood rushing in his ears as he fell.

Frank didn’t remember when he hit the gorge bottom, but he could only see the dark sky and cliff walls above him when he opened his eyes. A soft snuffling came from his side and he turned his head. His neck ached and he cringed.

Mama shuffled over, licking his cheek and plopping down next to his head.

“What have I done?” he asked the dog. “I’ve… I’ve poured water on Bob. I killed,” he gasped for breath, swallowing a sob. “I killed Gerard!” He managed to push himself up and cupped his face in his hands, crying heavily. “I’m so sorry Gerard!”

Mama pawed at his elbow, huffing out a bark.

Frank hummed, sniffling and looking down to the dog. He spotted the ring Gerard had given him, still on his index finger. The band was much thinner than before, like it was wearing away, and the gem was bright blue and getting brighter. He looked to Mama and gasped. “Is-is Gerard still alive?” he asked shakily. He pushed himself to his feet, wobbling precariously, and held his hand. “Where is he? Please, take me to Gerard!” he begged, hoping the ring would listen, hoping the ring could even hear his plea.

The ring sputtered to life, a thin blue light shooting out of it and to the debris along the cliff wall. It pointed to a large, heavy piece of metal. Frank steadied himself and yanked on the sheet. It gave way slowly, crashing to the ground with a loud smash.

The front door of the castle was sat behind it, closed and undamaged. The light pointed to the door and Frank turned the knob, swinging it open.

A black void greeted him, the light continuing through it. “Is-is he through there?” Frank wondered. A soft breeze fluttered past his face and he took a deep breath, walking through the void and down the dark path, Mama following closely behind.

Frank was panting by the time he reached the end of the path and a blue room came into view. There was a small table and chair in the center and a small fireplace off to one side. It looked abandoned.

The ring on his finger shook violently and Frank made his way to the door opposite the fireplace. He stepped out and saw a field of flowers and a small stream. He was at the cottage Gerard had shown him only a few days ago. His secret garden.

Bright lights caught his attention and Frank looked to the night sky. Stars were falling in great numbers. Little ones, big ones and every size in between were soaring down to earth all around him.

He looked to the still shaking ring, seeing its band was now thin and frail, the light coming from it weak.

Stars hit the ground all around the valley and Frank noticed a young man watching them. He was still a teen, maybe no older than fifteen, but Frank recognized his face.

It was Gerard.

Frank started running towards the young man, stumbling on the wet grass. The mud stuck to his shoes, threatening to swallow them.

A star fell right into Gerard’s hands as Frank watched him. Gerard spoke to it, his words unheard by Frank, before he brought it to his mouth.

Frank watched as Gerard swallowed the star and bent forward, gripping his chest in pain. A bright, warm orange light appeared in his hands and Frank knew it was Bob.

Bob _was_ Gerard’s heart. Bert was right. That stone was his heart.

The ring shattered and Frank heard a low, deep sound. The ground vanished from beneath him once again and he hovered momentarily.

“Gerard! Bob!” he shouted, catching the young man’s attention. He could feel gravity starting to pull him down. “It’s me! Frank! Come find me! I’ll wait forever!”

Gerard’s eyes widened as he slipped from view and Frank was surrounded by darkness. He turned, watching as Mama seemed to run on air and followed after the dog.

A door came into view and Frank turned the knob, falling through and to his knees. He whined, leaning back and rubbing his bruised knees. He noticed a large, black object twenty feet away. 

It was fluttering softly, the feathers shining in the moonlight.

“Gerard?” he asked softly. Frank picked himself back up and slowly walked over. He touched the smooth feathers, pushing them away and exposing Gerard’s face. “Gerard,” he said again, just as soft as before. He stroked Gerard’s face, taking care to avoid the cuts and burns. “I’m sorry I took so long,” he whispered.

Gerard didn’t reply. His skin was warm and his eyes focused ahead and Frank moved closer.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed him gently, feeling a tear escape before pulling back. “Take us to Bob?” he asked.

Gerard moved wordlessly. He carefully picked Mama up with his claws and Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck as he took flight.

It wasn’t long before Frank saw the remains of the castle, a single leg and small platform, teetering near the top of a mountain.

They landed with a soft thump and Gerard lay on the floor. His feathers were blown away, leaving him in his human form. His clothes were still in perfect condition and Frank shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

“Is… is he dead?” Ray asked, peering over cautiously.

Frank shook his head again. “Nah, he’s just being a drama queen, as usual.” He walked over to Bert, who was holding his hands close to his chest. “I need that,” Frank said, holding out his hand.

“Need what? I don’t have anything,” Bert replied, hunching down to hide the flickering blue stone.

“C’mon, Bert. I really need it,” he pouted. “Please?”

Bert puckered his lips, analysing Frank for a moment. “Do you really need it?” he asked, glancing to the stone in hand. Frank nodded. Bert sighed and held out the stone.

“Thank you,” Frank said, hugging him gently. He took Bob carefully and moved back to Gerard. He crouched. “You okay, Bob?”

“So weak. So tired,” Bob replied quietly. His small flames were warm and comforting in Frank’s palms.

“If I give Gerard back his heart, what will happen to you? Will you die?” he asked.

Bob hummed. “No. Not if you do it, I think,” he said. “I mean, you dumped water on me and we’re both still kickin’,” he joked.

“Well, then, we’d better get to it then.” Frank held the stone over Gerard’s chest, Ray and Bert watching intensely. He pressed it down and it was sucked into Gerard.

A bright blue light burst from his chest, shooting up quickly and Frank could hear Bob’s voice.

“I’m free!” he shouted, excitement clear in his voice.

Gerard groaned and Frank looked down to him. He heard the platform they were on creak loudly before it fell, sliding down the cliff side. Frank grabbed Gerard’s body, covering him with his own and Ray shrieked. Bert was curled in on himself, Mama in his lap.

Frank saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Pumpkin-head had jumped out in front of the platform. It was trying to stop it. “No! You’ll be broken!” Frank yelped. 

He watched in horror as the scarecrow’s stick body started shrinking until it was only a half a foot from its stuffed chest. The platform came to an abrupt stop and Frank gasped. It fell a few more feet, wedging itself between two rocks and pumpkin-head dropped facedown to the wood.

“You- you saved us,” he said in awe. “But look at your stick! You’re gonna need a new one now.” He picked the scarecrow up from the platform, holding it in his hands. “Thanks for saving us though,” he smiled, kissing the pumpkin on its cheek.

It flew from his hands, like an invisible force was yanking on it, and Frank watched with wide eyes as it spun around. A bright flash emitted from it and Frank covered his face. “Thanks, Frank,” a male voice said.

Frank opened his eyes, seeing a tall man with light brown hair standing in front of him. He had a pair of glasses on his face and a very fine, expensive outfit on. “Um.”

“I’m the prince from the neighboring kingdom,” the man explained and Frank nodded dumbly. “A witch cast a curse on me and turned me into a scarecrow.”

“And only the kiss from your true love will break the spell,” Bert cut in.

“Exactly,” the man said, staring at Frank.

Frank flushed heavily, looking away and to Gerard. He was breathing softly.

“If Frank hadn’t of saved me, I would have died,” the man said. “Oh, and my name is Mikey.”

“So cute,” Bert remarked, grinning.

Gerard groaned and rubbed his head. “What’s with all the racket?” he asked, pushing himself onto his elbows. “Ah man, I feel like I got hit by a bus or ten.”

“A heart’s a heavy burden to bear,” Frank commented.

“Frank?” Gerard gasped, sitting up fully. He reached out, touching Frank’s short, silver hair and Frank had to hold back a moan. “Your hair. It looks good on you.”

Frank grinned brightly and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck. He buried his face in the crease and whispered, “Fucker, you had me so scared.” Gerard held him tightly, arms around Frank’s back. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Well,” Bert started, motioning his head to Frank and Gerard, “it looks like your true love already has his true love. You might as well go home and put an end to this stupid war.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Mikey replied, watching the two. “I’ll return after this war is over. A fickle heart is the only constant in this world. Well, that and taxes,” he said, a half smile on his lips. He turned and everyone waved goodbye as he hopped down to the ground.

“Bob?” Ray asked and everyone turned to the bright blue light floating over the platform. “You came back? What happened to being free?”

“Well, I missed you guys too much,” he said. “Plus, I think it’s gonna rain.”

Frank chuckled, releasing Gerard and standing. “Thanks for everything, Bob. I’d give you a kiss, but I think I’m burnt enough as is it.”

“Like I’d want your cooties anyway,” Bob retorted. “Gerard can keep them.”

~

The castle walked slowly over the valley. Everything was where it once was and the main building had been expanded. Gerard had even built a garden with real grass on top where Mama could roam safely.

With Gerard’s help, Frank had successfully turned his pet shop into a thriving flower shop. It was hailed to have the ‘freshest, longest lasting and most aromatic flowers in the whole kingdom’ by some newspaper Frank had never bothered to read.

Frank was standing near the wall, overlooking the mountains with Gerard by his side. His hair was still short and silver but his age curse had been broken. Bert had said it was Gerard’s love that broke it. As with most curses, it’s always the love or kiss from the cursed’s true love, he had said.

“I always wondered why you felt so familiar in that alleyway,” Gerard said softly. Frank looked up, seeing him smile. “You were there when I got Bob. I remember seeing you. You told me to find you and you’d wait forever.”

“I did,” Frank replied. He sighed and leaned into Gerard’s body and Gerard squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m glad you waited for me,” he smiled, kissing Frank gently.


End file.
